


The Story of Σ

by pamphy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: A - Freeform, A HUGE MENTION OF LUMINE HAHAHA, Also leviathan!!!!!, Cain is in it, Ciel is sassy in this one fellas, Ciel returns!!!!!!!!!!, Ciel: no, Dr. Weil (Rockman) - Freeform, Forget the title, I am the CEO of making sigma suffer :), Mention of X - Freeform, Mention of my boy Signas bby, Might have made Harpuia a little shit, Sigma has a bad nightmare ):, Sigma sez a no no word oh nooooo, Sigma: don’t fucking BABY me I ain’t a child!!!1!!1, Thanks for Wario_Car for proofreading you amazing madman, There’s gonna be some gory stuff in this one so be warned, X is there :), X9 concept: sigma breaks a leg and then cries, brief mention of Vile hahah, chapter 6 took me a long ass time jfc, fuck that one human, he’s confused, hopefully not like my last one haha, ignore that last one please, might add some more tags, more tags will be added soon, oh no, or OOC, please don’t bully me I’m afraid, sad chapter :(, save him, sigma is oblivious change my mind, sigma likes flowers now I headcanon that shit hardcore, sigs be hating on that elevator bitch, sigs be nimble, sigs be quick, weil is stupid I hate him >:(, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamphy/pseuds/pamphy
Summary: Sigma is somehow rebuilt, but no longer has the maverick virus. To his disadvantage he has forgotten all of his memories except his interactions with Dr. Cain. Determined, but confused, The oblivious Sigma goes on a quest to find his father.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Megaman Fandom. And of course Sigma is one of my favorite characters in the franchise so I came up with a theory of my own. This is set after the events of X8 and the Elf Wars, but before the megaman zero series.
> 
> Please give me your advice in the comments so I can spice up my beginner writing skills some more.

It, or he, wakes up once more. For how many times he has done it, only god knows. As of now no traces of the maverick virus seems to course it’s way through his systems, the infection seemingly lost through the endless void that is space. He sits up, his large, muscular legs numb in the process, and looks around the palace he resides in. It’s the moon, he muses. Why the moon? Was he born here? Has someone abandoned him? Why is he here? He tries to remember by hitting his head but to no avail, he can’t even think of a single thing. This oblivious man can’t even remember his own name... a name...

What’s a name?

He looks around again, his pupiless eyes scanning the palace once more, until he catches sight of a big blue ball. This ball was known to be called earth. That he can remember. He’s known that people live there, living life, and doing... living stuff, he guesses. 

He wonders what kind of stuff they’d be doing. It must be special. But he’d never know, he’s stuck here, with no where to go... except...

How could he even go there? Is it even possible? It’s weird that he’d be here of all places, at least the decor in this palace is alright... but aside from that, that blue ball in front of him tempts him. He feels like he should go there and meet someone and tell them something. Anything. He can only think of one name: Dr. Cain.

Who was he? Was he is creator - no - his father? He seems like a very nice person. Whatever Cain did surely made him want to talk to the human now. 

Huh... Human. He wonders what a human is. But the term felt off, for some reason. Like a leech that stuck to his metallic skin. It made his nostrils flare up and his chest tight, an emotion he knew was called ‘Anger’. It only made him angrier that he doesn’t know why he’s feeling it, being more confused the more he questions about short term memory and that blue ball known as earth. The smallest planet with the largest hope, he presumes.

None of that matters now. He’ll solve it later. As of now he must find a way to go to earth and search for Dr. Cain. He can only pray that he’d have all the answers as to why he was on the moon, let alone wake up with no memory, with no one to help him understand. 

He stands up, legs wobbly and weak despite it’s bulk, his body twisting and turning with pain as he attempts to distance himself. After a few seconds, he manages to stand up straight like a soldier, ready to fight his own battles. 

As this large mountain of a man takes the first step. He falls face first and his body soon follows. The ground shakes, a few pillars falling on the lunar floor. He grumbles, another emotion, ‘annoyance’ if he isn’t mistaken. 

He stands up again, feeling less weak, and then starts to walk slowly. Right step, left step. Right step, left step. One, two. One, two. Soon he manages to walk normally after what seemed like eternity. Walking in a beeline. Walking backwards. And walking forward. Holy hell. What really happened to him? He feels a hint of generosity in himself just by walking in small circles, even though he can’t really feel the gravity pushing in through his huge body.

He leaves the palace and he somehow manages to find an... elevator? Who would put an elevator on the moon? Was it for earth? The person who made this must have been really weird. Whatever, he doesn’t care. He just wants to find this ‘Dr. Cain’ so he could get some answers. It’s strange. He can’t describe his feelings towards that person.

Ignoring the poor, mangled, deceased bodies in front of him. He sets a course for earth. The elevator doors screamed and squealed in disarray as it gave an opening, waiting for someone to enter inside. He hesitates at first, but enters the elevator nonetheless. As they close, he sits down, knees in his arms, closes his eyes, and sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t do the sleep so I stayed up and wrote this you’re welcome :)

The elevator doors made a loud, disgusting sound as they opened again. He had arrived at that big blue ball he saw. The churning and jarring forced his eyes to snap open, his form shivering and sweating profusely. That’s the scariest sound he’s ever heard. Who the hell would ever make such a thing? He would never use this machine again. Never in a million years. At least it was like an alarm clock. A terrible one, mind you.

He stood up, thanking himself for not falling. And stepped out. Stepping out, he was nearly blinded as the light shone through, the vast lands filled with endless and endless colors of deep orange sand dunes. Small winds swiftly taking the small particles with their own dance. The environment was too hot for his senses, and he does not like it. The only thing that was blue was the cloudless, hellish sky. He swore that if he stood still in this hell of a place he’d be cooked in an instant. But, he’s here, and this man made it his objective to find Dr. Cain. The desert was a start. ‘Desert’ was the proper term, right? 

He feels the tiny rocks through the leather of his boots sinking as he takes the next step, not taking note of the large footsteps he leaves behind. He doesn’t like that either. Making his way through the unforgiving sands, the sand almost catching on his eyes and his mouth, but landing inside his boots. It’s uncomfortable, but the man soldiers on. He hears the low booms in his ears as he walks in the straight line of the dunes. It’s an odd sound, somehow calming and nice, this sound is better than that god awful elevator… thank god.

For good or for bad, that sound is nice. He should write a list of sounds he likes so he could show it to Dr. Cain. He wonders if he would like them as well. He hopes so.

He soon stops to find a tall, green and weirdly shaped plant with a couple of flowers but many spikes. With the help of the sands he slides over to the plant with one arm. Raising his left hand, no gauntlet attached on his forearm, he reaches to touch it. Only to shout and hiss in pain, flinch back and find it covered in pricks. This feeling is terrible, he hates this plant now. He wants it to suffer the way it made him suffer. Before he can punch it however, he’s shot in the arm by some kind of blast, or bullet. He screams as he kneels down and clutches his wounded arm. His own Blood coating his large fingers. Looking around in disappointment amid distress, he spotted something or someone, and considering the large distance between the two, that someone was a lot smaller than him, covered in what seemed to be blue armor. Like the treacherous blue sky. They had no face, as their blue helmet covered it, and a big red circle in the middle gave out its hue of a pursuer, ready to punish him. They pointed a weapon stuck to their forearm right at him, shooting at him once more. He dodged, and somehow didn’t notice it.

They shoot again, and again, and again. Each time he dodged all of the attacks with ease, confused as to why his body was not in discomfort. He glares at the pursuer, showing off a not-so-stern look. Maybe this shall distract them. If he’d be careful. the pursuer takes a step back, but keeps his weapon straight at the man. Their other hand motions towards its chest. He squints his eyes, the heat wave making it impossible to see normally, and the pursuer presses a button located on the chest. Suddenly after what felt like forever, thousands of pursuers come out of the dunes, aiming their weapons on his head. Oh no. He can only think of the word: Run. 

He bolts past the stupid green plant and takes a hard right turn, his shoes kicking out the sand behind him and the hot air making him breathe uncontrollably. One of them shoots at him, but he misses him. Thankfully he doesn’t slow down when it comes to running, that’s nice, especially when being chased by a horde of pursuers. He chuckles a little as one pursuer tripped over a rock and fell down into the sands, sinking down. Managing to lose track of the horde, his running becomes more of speed walking and his heaving has finally come to a stop. 

Strolling through the sandy passage ways, he finds a small cave. It looks as if it isn’t natural, more of a structured kind of cave. He hopes it isn’t that elevator again. Those sounds are ugly.

Inside the cave, there was a ton of weird tubes and scraps and even a computer. There was also a metallic bed. It was probably built for someone special, he wonders what or she could look like. Would they help him find Cain? Stepping closer into the regions of the cave, the man touches one of the screens near the computer, but instantly regrets his decision. The screen showed a large warning that read, in large, bold letters, “PASSWORD REQUIRED”. Damn his curiosity. 

How would one even solve this? Here’s a better question, why would someone make a ‘password’?

He saw random letters and numbers pop up on the screen. It looked like if someone drank too much alcohol and randomly threw up gibberish, deciding it’s the new alphabet. It looked stupid. That screen is stupid. 

A soft yet powerful voice interrupted his train of thought, “Hey! You aren’t supposed to be here! Show yourself!” He turned around, and saw what looked like a young girl pointing a weapon at him, it wasn't the one that was attached to her arm though... The girl was shorter than the pursuer (is that possible?) she had a pink dress, her widened eyes were blue like the sky, and her golden hair was bundled up in a long ponytail. The way this woman looked made his head hurt and his stomach do somersaults. There’s something that feels so familiar, but he can’t even describe it. He grumbled quietly. The blonde’s eyes were still widened. Fear, that feeling is familiar too. Her body shook uncontrollably, but she kept her posture, she seemed… what was it? Determined. That’s probably it.

“Oh my god…” the blonde whispers. Her brows furrowing, her lips trembling in terror. It’s as if the poor girl saw the face of death. “You’re supposed to be dead…” her fingers fiddled with the trigger.

“You’re supposed to be dead…” he repeats.

The girl's face quickly changes from fear to anger, “Don’t pretend you know me, just go or else I’ll shoot you. And trust me, this gun can do a lot worse than that injured arm of yours!”

“Don’t pretend you know me,” he repeats again. There’s no expression in his face. It’s hard to make an expression, in his opinion. It’s too much work, he’d rather save his energy in running and finding that doctor. He stepped closer towards the blonde woman, the heavy footsteps shaking and clicking of the gadgets around the two. The girl stuttered “Don’t come any closer, I-I’ll shoot!” 

He stopped, looking down for a moment, and then motioning his eyes towards the screen that is still begging for a password, “you’ll shoot?” He asked her, pointing at the screen. 

The blonde girl paused, and after a long silent while, she lowered her weapon. She raised her brow as she looked at him with utter confusion. He still pointed at the computer, “You’ll shoot?” He repeated. To her, the question implied if she’ll shoot the computer and not the large man.

She was taken aback, and to be clear, a bit offended, “I’m not just gonna destroy my own computer, I need it. You can’t just… stroll in here and suddenly become the king of my lab!,” she scoffed, her shoulder going up and her arms rising slightly.

“Lab…” he whispered, pressing his palm to his temple. The man grumbled, his head still hurt… but at least his stomach is fine. For now. 

Silence drifted them both. Her voice once again breaks the ice, “You can’t remember anything, can you?” She asked. 

“I’ve heard stories about you. Legends. You go by the name of Sigma, The Maverick Overlord.” She tells him as the blonde cautiously moved towards him, “I didn’t think they were real, but, now that I’ve gotten older there’s no excuse to believe it’s a lie,” 

“Maverick?” The man known as Sigma asks innocently. The blonde cringes a little, “yeah… maverick…”

Sigma hummed in what sounded like approval. He sat down on his knees and clenched his injured arm. The blonde looked down on him, she wanted to shoot him and be done with it, but something told her that it wouldn’t be the best idea. Ever since that incident, she doesn’t want to make the same mistake again. The man spoke again, but not the same words as the blonde, “Cain… Where is Cain?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you, but I can help you look for him. Go over to the repairing station and let me fix your arm, then I’ll tell you where you can look, alright?” She says confidentially. Sigma nods. As he sat down on the repair bed, his pupiless eyes made contact with her blue ones. 

“Who are you…?” He says absentmindedly, she eyed the wound on his arm and answered a single word…

“Ciel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel: wow what a fucking dumbass lmao bitch can’t even speak properly


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you wario car man for proofreading this shit 
> 
> Keep doin gods work ma man
> 
> FYI: please let me know if I need to work on more of this writing. I accept some criticism here and there :)

“So, you woke up on the moon with no memory except Dr. Cain? Interesting… Seems like the great master Sigma misses a human” Ciel proclaims. Sigma looks at her, pouting a bit. “Well, you’re not really a surprise when it comes to being rebuilt. Let alone attempting to rid this planet of all the humans,” 

“Oh?” The large man questions Ciel. Ciel didn’t listen to him, she was obviously too busy fixing the wound on his arm. The wires and metals were fused with one another, making Sigma flinch in pain as Ciel lightly touched it. 

“Jesus, that blast did a number on you. Those soldiers must have gotten some kind of upgrade.” The blonde thinks out loud. She puts her fingers on her chin, musing to herself for a little while. Ciel can’t help but pinch her eyebrows together. Keeping her eyes on the wound, Ciel motions her hand on one of the weird gadgets that were neatly placed on the work table. Sigma’s mouth immediately goes south as he realizes the gadget is actually a needle. He immediately stands up, clenches his arm despite the staggering pain, and says a sharp, “No”, even giving her a ‘don’t-stick-that-needle-in-my-arm’ kind of glare.

Ciel looks at the syringe and back at Sigma, the sudden ping in her head coming through, and covering her mouth as she makes a weird but happy sound. Sigma does not understand what she’s doing “Why are you doing that?” Sigma asks, but Ciel keeps on making that sound. Why was Ciel doing this? He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t really hate it. He felt his nostrils flare and chest tighten again. It’s anger. Again. Why was he getting angry over a weird sound she’s making? What the hell is wrong with him?

Her lips rise and her mouth opens, Ciel lets out another weird sound, and another, soon tears start to swell up as she shuts her eyes. Sigma frowns, rubbing his wrist awkwardly as he moves his head to the other side. “I seriously can’t believe this!” Ciel breathes, stuttering, “you’re afraid of needles! the great and terrible Sigma is scared of needles!”

“no…” Sigma says shyly, his shoulders tensing and his hands balling up. She’s still making that noise. “what is that noise?”. Ciel calms down a bit, but the sound is there in small beats, “You mean my laugh?” Sigma nods, the stirring ache in his left hand and arm struggling to stay put. Ciel clenches her stomach, he guesses it hurts from laughing too much. That’s nice. It’s maybe a bit less than his arm, but nice nonetheless.

“I don’t like it. It sounds weird.” Ciel scoffs. She’s no longer making the noise. Good riddance. “I beg to differ,” the blonde scornfully remarks. “Now, come here, I need to put this serum in you. It’ll help with the pain.” Sigma takes a step back until his form hits the wall of the lab, he hides his arm in protest, and again, he says a sharp, “No.”

“As much as it’s funny that a Combat Reploid like you is afraid of a small needle, you’ll need this. It doesn’t hurt, I promise.” Ciel makes a face the opposite of a scowl. It looks peaceful, prideful, the face of someone that made him feel… different. Is it about Dr. Cain? Sigma’s eyes lower a bit, but he is cautious and careful. The woman doesn’t seem to trust him, but she’s fixing his arm despite her fear of his past. Shouldn’t he do the same? Sigma hopes he didn’t do anything bad before he woke up on the moon. He notices that Ciel is starting to take steps towards him. Sigma is beginning to feel uncomfortable too. And he doesn’t like that feeling either. 

“You- you promise?” He mumbled. Ciel raises her lips in affirmation. Sigma slowly raises his large, shaking arm. He winces for a moment, then exhales softly. She takes his wrist gently, her small hands on his pricked hand. Ciel then looks up at him, guides her free hand to her chest, and tells Sigma, “Cross my heart,” she makes a crossing gesture with her fingers. He could imagine a symbol closely related to an X. 

X… for some reason, that letter made him feel happy and Angry at the same time. He grumbles. Ciel notices his distress whilst injecting the serum on his arm. “That gesture you made, it looks like an X. I don’t like it,” he said wryly. Ciel chuckles, “you don’t like anything now, do you.”

“What do you know about X?” Sigma questioned. Ciel gulps while she removes the pricks in his arm. It doesn’t hurt now. Thank god. “Well, X was considered the savior of all Reploid and Humankind. He saved us from the enemy known as the Mavericks, and with the help of another named Zero, they both put an end to you, and to those who wished to rid the humans,” Sigma looks down in grief. That’s sad, he thinks to himself. “Was I always a maverick?” 

The lab woman sighs, “I don’t know, to be honest, I don’t know,” and continues to work on his wounds. The rest of the time, it’s silent, it’s awkward. It leaves Sigma, his shameful name, to think about what happened. And for a moment, he starts to think about Dr. Cain. “Dr. Cain. What about Dr. Cain? You said you’d help me find him,” he says, finally remembering something. 

“Like I said before, I don’t know who he is. But, there is a town nearby that could help you,” Ciel answers, “I’ll give you a map, hopefully you could remember one,” the woman walks over to the table stand as she brings out a roll full of some fuzzy kind of tape. She then goes back to Sigma, who now sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Ciel kneels in front of him, “I’m afraid your anatomy is a bit too hard to understand, let alone fix, but your pain is no longer there. So for now, this bandage should cover the hole. As for the pricks you got on your hand from a cactus, I’ve removed them, but you’ll feel itches every now and then,” she informed him. He’s honestly surprised that a woman so short has that sort of education. Sigma wonders what kind of person she is.

Ciel grabs a cloth and a large piece of paper from her desk, and calls Sigma to come over. He obliges, walking softly as to not make too much sound. “Alright, kneel down and let me put this on you,” she unfolds the cloth to reveal a shortened down version of a cape. It was brown, with thick black lines in the middle. It looks pretty cool. “What’s that?” He asks as he kneels down to her height.

“A poncho,” Ciel says, “It helps you from the weather, and it’s stylish. It’s actually modern nowadays,” she finishes putting on the poncho on him. It only covered half of his muscular form, but to Ciel’s words, it looks stylish. It also covered his shoulders and arms, which was a nice addition to no longer getting hit by those pursuers again. “Thanks, for helping me, I mean,” Ciel tilts her head to the side a little, “yeah… sure,” she replied. “Oh and don’t forget this, the map here will lead you to the nearby town where you can find Dr. Cain,” she points to the picture of the cave, “right now, you’re here in my lab, but once you go northwest and take a left. You’d be able to reach there. It’s far, but I’m sure you’ll make it, if you’re not stupid,” Ciel said. She then folded the map and gave it to him. The two walked outside of the cave. 

The windy sands have calmed down, and the shining ball of light has been going down. Only a few beams shine in the sky, making a cute dark purple and orange color. The color purple made him remember someone vivid as well. He feels like this person was a nuisance, but seemed… acceptable on most occasions. He likes that color, though. 

Ciel calls out to Sigma once more, her soft and powerful voice breaking his train of thought, again, “Sigma, you may be a tyrant that dedicates his life to chaos and destruction, but I hope that you find Dr. Cain,” she puts her hands together, a sign of a prayer, Sigma turns around. “Be careful, but please, don’t come back here again. This encounter never happened,” The short, blond woman presses a button to the right of her and the entrance to the cave instantly closes, leaving Sigma alone to find Dr. Cain. He sighs, it’s a shame. He still doesn’t understand why a person like her was afraid of him. And he still doesn’t know the concept of reploids and humans. Was it because he was a Reploid and she was a Human? Or was it the opposite. 

Cain must have the answer. That’s why he’s looking for him, right? Sigma begins to walk amongst the cooling dunes, a few bugs crawl and the howls of a bird echo in the night. The moon shines, much like that sun. If he could squint a little harder, he could see that palace he woke up in, along with that horrible elevator. 

“Goodbye, Ciel,” Sigma mouths, and he keeps on marching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma: Why am I a maverick  
> Ciel: cuz yor stoopid lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Gore, Blood, Dismemberment.
> 
> If ya don’t like it, you can skip it.

His head hurt a lot more than expected. The sudden shocks and jolts come in at random moments, especially when walking in the desert nights. He clenches the poncho Ciel gave him, and he mentally gives thanks to whoever invented it. The air is deathly still, the only feeling of it is the cold. For what it’s worth, Sigma would only hope that the freezing temperature doesn’t last forever, and of course he’d be able to get to the town. He wonders how large it is, if it were he’d be able to get more help, but it would be unfortunate to find Dr. Cain. 

Sigma feels a sudden breeze, and for a moment his mind tries to picture what Dr. Cain looks like. He looks old, wise. Like a Buddha or a Monk. He has a snow white beard and he dons some kind of blue and red robe, his waist tied up in a golden belt. Cain carries a large wooden stick, to supposedly help with his walking. So is that what his appearance is? Sigma indicated that he’d be more of a white coated kind of guy, and less of a cane-wielding doctor. What kind of doctor was he anyway? 

His brain decides to jolt him with another headache. Sigma whimpers helplessly, two of his hands grabbing his temple. He shakes his head, his eyes keenly shut. This maverick of a man has been walking around the desert for nearly two hours. Trying to find this damn Doctor. And he doesn’t want this pain anymore, Sigma has already been partially fixed up by Ciel, for crying out loud! He winces. His migraine became a tad bit calmer, but it still hurt. However, through sheer force of some kind of will, Sigma keeps on walking. Going northeast and taking a left, like the lab woman said. A small part of him somehow thinks that Ciel may be lying, but then again, she fixed him. Well, only a little. The wound on his arm was nothing but a numb, hollow, and large hole the size of that blonde’s fist. If he would take off the bandage he’d fit his entire finger and feel the inside of his skin and bone. At least that part of the pain is gone now, same goes for his hand. It does itch a little though.

The sound of his footsteps are muffled by the sand, which Sigma likes. His feet seemed way too big, especially his boots. What kind of thought did his creator put into building him? Did he get suggestions or ideas? Or was he just an unkind human? Jeez. He keeps asking questions he won’t get the answer to. But what about his hands and his large body? His somewhat bald head, large chin and his pupiless eyes? Sigma feels a scar on his left eye, and begins to touch it, he hums in thought. How did Sigma get this scar? It certainly didn’t look like an accident, if he was honest with himself. The word honesty stuck to him. Like a spore, waiting to get inside him and grow into a fungus.

And then he hit his face. Right into a tree. And a very strong one at that. He sharply cried, and clenched his face. Hiding his cheeks behind his hands. His knees buckling. Sigma looks up and glares at the bark, pouting. He backs up and growls at it, shoulders rising in an offense. However, when he observed the tree, it doesn’t really look like it was grown, it was more of a mechanical tree. Like the ones for show. Sigma looked to his left and his right, there's… so many. Great. Like he really needed that for him. God must take pity on him now. 

Wait a minute, was this still northeast? The man checks his map, and he manages to not release a groan this time. The weak paper trembles in his hands as he inhales, then exhales. In order to go to the town he has to go through that mechanical, metallic, really strange looking forest. He gulps. He seriously does not like this. Sigma’s worried. That was strange.

He walks towards the metal forests, the air is different now. It’s more clear and breathable. It's very comfortable, to say the least. Strolling through the forest, he can’t help but mesmerize the plants and the wildlife. The moon shone brightly in his path, and he could see the small flickers of the fireflies floating above him, some going straight to his cheek, to which Sigma simply swats it away. He stops, and tilts his head down to see a flower, judging from the moonlight, he can guess it was a violet flower. Violet is similar to Purple. And Purple reminds him of that certain person again. He frowned, upset that the only person who could remember was Dr. Cain. Sigma wished he could remember the people he met. Even if they were very irritating. But something tells him that it was bittersweet. 

The wind picks up. The fireflies go away, the light becomes dimmer and dimmer. It’s harsh, his poncho flows with it and the petals of the flower swiftly blow away. But before the violet petals could escape his line of sight, Sigma grabs the remnants of the plant. Hiding it in his hand before opening it. “I got it” he whispers to himself. 

Unexpectedly, a large weapon passed through. It hit the metallic tree next to him, and for a moment, Sigma swore he felt blood. He completely froze, using only his peripherals to see who disturbed him. His bland expression is on his face now, but deep within he’s experiencing some kind of paralysis. This was like the way he was with needles earlier. What was that word Ciel used? Being afraid? Fear? Yeah. That’s it. 

A figure slams down on the forest floor, the moonlight brightening their entire body like a star. They stand up, and for a nanosecond Sigma feels like he knows this stranger. The stranger stands up, and gives him the most rudest stare Sigma has ever seen in his life. He’s not like the thousands of Pursuers he encountered in the dunes, nor is he Ciel. His armor was a light green color, and his skin was a pure white. The golden highlights of his forearms and his boots looked like it glowed in the dark. His cheeks were painted in arrows the same color of his armor, and those long, extended metallic looking wings on his head. He’s like a bird. An avocado bird. 

“You. State your purpose,” the stranger says, Sigma blinked. 

“Me?” Sigma questions. The stranger glares, but a twinge of confusion is shown, “yes, you.” He answers. His voice is deeper than the girl. More strict. More cunning. “Uh… Sigma. My name is Sigma. I think,” the larger Reploid gives out his hand as a gesture. Sigma believes for it to be a handshake. It's a kind one. He’s sure of that. But the avocado bird doesn’t do the same. He just stares at him, however Sigma notices he’s starting to prepare himself. Ok then… so be it.

“Go on,” he advanced. Sigma overcomes a tinge of Anxiety in him. “I’m trying to find a man by the name of Dr. Cain, I heard there was a town nearby that could help me. If you want, Mr. Avocado Bird, you can help me too,” Sigma beamed as he put his hands together, but didn’t let go of the flower petals. Avocado Bird’s eyes widened in surprise. His lips tightened in a straight line, and his brows linked together in harmony. He clenched both of his fists, softly shaking in alarm. 

Avocado Bird spoke, his voice retaliated, “What did you just call me?” Sigma tensed, he’s starting to sweat now, “Mr. Avocado Bird?” He said as he attempted to smile and failed miserably.

Avocado Bird, enraged, immediately bolted towards Sigma and instantly punched him right in the stomach. He heaved, small streams of saliva rushing out of his mouth. The larger man coughs uncontrollably, but he stays still, his free hand clenches his stomach. “Why… why’d you do that?” he exhaled. Avocado bird looks at his hand, and he hisses as he touches it, the bird then looks at Sigma. He’s not enraged anymore. 

“From a punch like that, you’re supposed to be flown out of my sight. But you’re not. You said your name was Sigma. And you look awfully familiar for some reason, I can’t put my finger on it,” Avocado bird voiced. He then chuckled, a sound that’s almost like a laugh. “It’s not like you’re hard to beat, I’m one of Master X’s strongest guardians. As for someone like you, you’re a lost cause. I’ve never heard of a Dr. Cain around here,” Avocado Bird points at him and the corner of his mouth tilts upwards. 

Seems like you’re the stubborn and naive one, Sigma internally says, and Avocado Bird “hmphs” as if he could hear his thoughts . “X, you said that letter again. Why is it so special? I don’t understand…” Avocado Bird looks at him again. 

Sigma looks down. Damn it, that letter was starting to get on his nerves. He doesn’t even want to think about it. “X? You seriously don’t know X? Our savior? Our master? I don’t know where you came from, but you’re an absolute idiot,” Avocado Bird claims. He puts both of his hands on his hips, indicating a sign of ‘Hey, I’m smarter than you’ and Sigma hates it already.

“You’ve never told me your name, let alone helped me find the nearest town. You even punched me in the gut when I didn’t even do anything to you at all,” Sigma says wryly, “I may not know about you or your ‘Master X’, but you’re the idiot here, not me,” 

“Fair point” He muttered. “Names Harpuia, and I don’t condone your ‘cute nickname’,” Harpuia said, lifting his hands and bending his fingers to indicate quotation marks, “I’ll let it slide for now, but if I catch you being a dumbass like that again, I’ll have your head as a trophy. Count on it,” with all that was spoken to Sigma, the proclaimed ‘Strongest Guardian’ took off and flew away until he was nothing but a shiny dot in the night sky. The air grabbing a few specks of dirt. Sigma noticed that the weapon that Harpuia threw at him, he thinks it was his weapon, was still there. The sharp, plasma like tip of it stuck to the iron of the tree. 

He pulled out the weapon, only for it to be some kind of Spear. Huh, Sigma’s feels like he’s never wielded a spear before. Guess this is his first time. Maybe Harpuia just threw it there for Sigma to protect himself? Or was he just being a stuck up brat that wanted to scare someone just for the hell of it? So much for the strongest guardian… There’s probably more guardians than Avocado Bird too. If he could imagine that a more nicer person gave it to him, Sigma would still take it. 

But that hit to the stomach though, what kind of power was that guardian packing? It oddly feels like he’s been punched like that before, numerous times actually. Whatever, Sigma doesn’t care about that anymore, as long as he doesn’t get in Harpuia’s way again he’d be able to find Dr. Cain. Minus the pursuers, of course. 

——

Sixty minutes had passed since his encounter with Harpuia. He’s taken a left now and Sigma is slowly getting annoyed by the fact that there’s nothing to admire in this lowly forest. To be fair, Sigma missed those fireflies. But he still had the petals, which was a good thing. He couldn’t really see from the darkness since the moonlight no longer blanketed the surface of the earth. So he had to use the spear as a way for light, it was less bright as the moon, but at least he could focus on his steps easily. 

Ugh. This walk is taking forever, he certainly thinks so himself. One day he’ll ride a really cool vehicle and won’t ever worry about walking ever again. Maybe it could be a nice looking motorcycle-

CRUNCH

He halted. And he felt something under his shoe. What the hell was it? Sigma moves his foot away, only to reveal an arm attached to no body. It was crushed, bent, and ripped up. The only color it showed was a dark orange, but red liquid was splashed all over it. Sigma didn’t know what to do. He smelled something burning, it was smoke. It smelled awful but modern. Sigma doesn’t have to make a line between the two. However a light that was the same color as that arm emerged from the smoke. It coated the ground, and highlighted the firm strokes of his face. He dared to come closer, walking faster in the process. Sigma shivered as he replayed the crunching sound in his head, he felt really sorry for the person who lost it.

The smell got stronger the more he walked, the light got brighter, and his breathing got shallow. Why was he getting so determined over something that made him so afraid? He didn’t understand that one either.

Sigma found a large flame being meddled by sticks and wood behind some bushes, putting his new weapon away he kneeled in front of the plant in order to hide himself, but given his massive form, he’d probably be spotted. Thankfully, it’s dark from his side.

Laughs, he heard laughs somewhere. Loud, terrible, agonizing laughs. The kind that makes you want to rip your ears off. It was way worse than Ciel’s hearty one, way worse. Some others came out from a small building, running for their lives. Many are reploids and a couple of humans as well. Their small, delicate bodies are instantly destroyed by a couple of slashes. Heads are popped off, legs are ripped apart, and spines stick out of their backs. A young woman’s jaw was removed from her cheeks, her eyes dead, the only thing that was alive about her was the pools of water dripping down her face and onto the dirt. They screamed much like Sigma did…

Another figure came out, he was like Ciel too. His, or her hair, was long and blonde. But it wasn’t soft, it was marred, ruined, tangled. The armor, similar to Harpuia, was red and black. Their face was the same color of its armor, his pupils were small dots and his teeth showed a large grin. He had a sword covered in the same red liquid as that severed arm. Sigma couldn’t believe it. That Reploid looks so familiar, a deep part of him has grown to appraise but also hate him. 

The terrible blonde laughed again. It was that laugh that he disliked, but now, he despises it. Because it almost sounded like his own laugh. There’s something seriously wrong with him.

That laughing blonde twisted his head where he laid his berserk eyes on Sigma. He stopped laughing, and he raised his weapon, and dashed straight to him. Sigma gasps quietly.

Oh no…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma: haha hi mr. avocado bird :)  
> Harpuia: you will feel the pain of a thousand deaths by my sword


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit off about this one :/
> 
> Also, if y’all wanna follow me on social media, my twitter is @Hells_Altar

If there was one thing Sigma knows when it comes to being in a situation like this, it’s running away. Sure, you’ll be a coward, but at least you’d be able to save your own life. Especially when you don’t know how to fight. As of now Sigma couldn’t run away, he just stayed there, watching as the Terrible Blondie took away the lives of those people. And watching as he, or it, zoom right in front of Sigma. He saw that the berserk blonde was chuckling, and he raised his weapon to his poncho, the tip lightly touching the cloth. That blonde better not rip it apart, it’s the only good thing that came of this whole mess ever since he woke up. And also the violet petals, thankfully still hidden in his palm, and the fireflies. They were very cute, in his opinion. Aside from that, the blonde growled happily, chuckling even. Sigma hates it. He hates that stupid smile. He wants to rip it off and throw it in a pit of lava, just so that weird red man could stop doing it. It’s awful. Sigma shakes his head before his mind could wander off into more darker territory. He needs to find a way to distract himself.

The creature's face was one of amusement when Sigma stood up, bid the mean blondie good day, and went back to where he came from. Walking away causally, as to not making any noise and to keep that maniac away from him. Which is probably not the best idea, but he hopes that it would work. “Oh, you’re not even going to try. You must be one hell of a coward!” He snickered, and Sigma halted. A coward? How the hell is he a coward? He’s just trying to save his own skin! The mean blondie even drooled a little as he wore that big shit eating grin, how Vile. That fool can’t even keep himself clean… 

Vile. The name sounds different. It has a nice ring to it, but it feels like it’s supposed to be bad. 

Sigma, stooping a little, growled lowly. His face unsurprisingly bland. That never ending ache in his core started to heat up for the first time. To the point where his upper torso was hot to the touch, if anyone did they’d have their hand melted off. The blondie walked closer to the large man shaking relentlessly, smiling while doing so. Sigma spoke, “I’m not a coward. I’m just trying to find someone, that’s all. I have no problems towards you,” he kept his form still for a short time, “Please, leave me alone,” Sigma added. 

The mean blondie thought for a moment, and then laughed. An evil, despicable, wicked, hysterical cackle, “You think I’m going to leave you alone especially when you can’t fight? There has to be no witnesses y’know,” he chortled. Sigma’s expression became one of intense rage, he balled up his fists so tight that some pints of blood seeped out. 

“I said, leave me alone!” He roared, swiftly twisting around to hit the berserker right on the neck. Sigma headed the sound of a snap! as his hand punched it. The impact on that creep sent him flying back onto the abandoned town, his back dragging the dirt, blood and grime with him. Oh my god. Sigma regretted what he did, covering his mouth, his gut being destroyed by the guilt all of a sudden. The heat in his core was now a painful freeze, a punishment for what he did to that berserk red man. He ran past the bushes and over to the hurt fellow. 

“Oh.. oh my god!” Sigma cried out, “Mean Blondie, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Mean blondie tried to breathe, the skin on his throat torn out, revealing his inside muscles. It was also bent, the metal restricting his airflow. Sigma looked at his hand like it was a criminal, how was that punch so powerful? Compared to that other hit Harpuia gave him earlier, Sigma was far more effective. But the blonde, still shocked from the sudden bash, started to laugh again. But it was glitchy and quiet. It was like a whisper.

“Heh, he he…you can fight back!” Mean Blondie spat out, “You look like someone I’m supposed to know… what the hell… are you?” The berserk bastard coughed. Sigma opened his mouth, but he couldn’t come up with a rebuttal. He knows that he was once a maverick, Ciel already told him that. But, what the hell was HE? Why is HE asking all the questions instead of giving out answers on why he’s here, suffering in this terrible, hellish world? Why does HE remind him of someone that he once knew, but never met?

Sigma’s lips made a straight line, “What the hell are you?” He repeated. Omega whistled glitchily, “You’re the one… supposed to answer… that,” he moaned in disarray. Just when Sigma wouldn’t expect it, Mean Blondie raised his weapon and jammed it into Sigma’s chest, it nearly touched his core. Sigma howled, a few tears going up in his eyes, the red liquid bursted out of his body, and made its way to the hard ground. The dirt absorbed it. Mean Blondie made that wicked laugh once more. 

No. No. No! Sigma doesn’t get it, he doesn’t get anything. Why was he being hurt, he didn’t do anything wrong did he? Was him being a maverick in the past a problem for the people in this future? Was a future for him, or for the humans and reploids? He clutched his torn wound, he has to find Ciel again, but he remembered her request. To never meet her again. But he has no choice, she’d might shoot him though. But she helped him...

“Ciel, I have to go back to her,” He took large steps back, Sigma did his best to keep his pained noises to a minimum. The brows on the mean blondie went so high up, that it nearly touched the top rim of the battered helmet. He made a low, sickening noise, worse than that laugh, the larger individual became worried that he was hurt. But he pounced on Sigma, and both fell on the floor with a loud,“Oof”. This felt so familiar, if this wasn’t a town. More of an abandoned facility now that Sigma thinks about it

Mean Blondie wrapped his hand around Sigma's large throat, and raised his sword at the top of his forehead. “Ciel… you know Ciel… where is she?” The tone in his voice was firm, but hollow. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know who sh- HRNGH” Sigma was cut up when the grip on his neck got hard, he felt like the mean blondie was going to rip off a large chunk of it. It could happen at any second, he shudders. “Where. Is. Ciel. I’m… not going.. to ask you again,” he laid his irises on Sigma’s, his grim face was close to his. If he were more crazy, that berserk blondie could bite his nose and rip it off cleanly. It makes no difference to him, a part torn off or not, Sigma muses. 

Right now, it is starting to make a difference. The Mean Blondie slammed his heel on his wound, Sigma’s back arching as he let out another scream. He twisted and buried it in the opening, the liquid covering the dirty shoes. Sigma could see the inside of a star, but waters came washing to and fro. Sigma tried to fight back the tears, the pain, and the terrible guilt trip his core was taking. He choked, It felt real. Way too real. Sigma depises that. 

The fact that Mean Blondie also knows who Ciel is as well. How? What did she do that made him so invested in her? Was it her wit? Her sarcasm? Her way of education? The surge of questions passing through his lizard brain and the entirety of the universe sure loves to make him suffer. 

“I don’t know who Ciel is, I just got here. I’m sorry,” the word stuck off his tongue, and strangely enough, he’s not ratting out his first friend. Looks like a smaller part of Sigma doesn’t want her to be hurt, that’s good, right? Mean Blondie raised a brow, his grip the same, “you’re sorry…?” 

“Yes, I am,” he said. “I’d rather not fight. But please, let me find my creator,” Sigma lightly grabbed the hand that had his neck tight and politely told him, “I’d appreciate it if you don’t choke me,” to Sigma’s astonishment, Mean Blondie obeyed for once. It almost put a smile on his face. However, the sword was still in its hold, Sigma was going to add in that he should also put that away, but Mean Blondie already did it. Well that was easy, only if you don’t count the sudden stab wound. “You may be of use, Dr. Weil... may find you as the key….,” he bellowed. 

“What key?,” Sigma asked. 

He didn’t answer, instead Mean Blondie raised his right wrist and pressed a green button. It was green like Harpuia’s armor. A small beep! was heard. The wind was very loud on this sleeping night. The only warmth was this fire, the crumbling towns helping it stay active. Aside from the red liquid, the poor humans and reploids dead along with the terrible smell it’s emitting, and him. The meanie stood up and got out of Sigma’s way, he walked far enough to be six feet away from him. Sigma kept his distance, obviously. The ground beneath him shook, the rocks hovered and the large fire trembled. It got louder and louder. Was it the pursuers? No, they’re too small to ever make that noise.

“What’s going on?” He yelled at him, Mean Blondie just blinked at him and smiled pleasantly. That’s new. Sigma pouted, “hmph”

Little flickers of white light beamed from every corner of the town. Sudden sounds of marching soldiers tantalizing the poor reploid, their giant forms as large as a building. The arms are rectangular and blocky. Their faces were disfigured, these weren’t the pursuers from the desert. The stone soldiers came in groups, and there were at least 68 on his field of vision. He might be wrong, there could be a lot more of those stone soldiers coming from outside the town. They all whirred, must be a sign of communicating through their units. He hopes they don’t attack him, not like this. Sigma nearly forgot the spear he stashed away. Why wouldn’t he use it before? That was very stupid of him. 

Some stepped aside, a deformed reploid floated by. The structure was similar to the stone soldiers, except it was floating. It wore a black robe, and there was a cylinder-like tube filled with orange fizzy water on its body. Inside it was a head, the head was old, the white hair going upwards in a zig-zag motion. And it’s eyes are red. He looked like Cain, only a little bit though. It’s a human! A very old human! It could help him find Dr. Cain! 

“Human!” Sigma exclaimed. The floating human floated closer to him, a smile on the old man's face. 

“I can’t believe it,” the floating deformed Reploid spoke. “It’s you! It’s really you!” He yelled with pride. Sigma was taken aback when that human yelled at him, maybe his hearing got bad now. Eh, probably. The human started to laugh, but it was nothing more than a chuckle. It’s certainly better than that meanie’s, but it’d be awesome if he just stopped. Immediately. “Forgive this sudden approach, we’ve encountered a stalemate from our enemies. I truly wish you weren’t disturbed, yes?” it said.

“Take a wild fucking guess” Sigma sarcastically answered. Why did he say that? That wasn’t like him at all. It’s not like that stupid blonde is going to attack him again for saying that, is he? No, the berserker was still six feet away from him and the drool continued coming out of the mean blondie’s mouth. Jesus. But the older human noticed the bloodied stab wound Sigma covered. His face changed from excitement to a cold demeanor, “Omega…” the human turned his head to the mean blondie. So his name was Omega. That’s good to know at least. The human then sternly said his blocky, metal hand reaches out to look at Sigma’s wound, “He did this, I’m sure of it. No matter, the medics back home will fix up your-,” the larger reploid smacked the hand away. Sigma stood up fiercely. He was more taller than the human, to that older man though, he was a beast in metal disguise. 

“You’re even more frightening up close! Just looking at you makes me feel scared,” he chuckled. “My name is Dr. Weil, and you, Sigma, must join us. I insist,” he bowed, a sign of respect. But Sigma didn’t feel respected by Dr. Weil. Even when he said his name, was he truly a bad impact in the history of the earth? Isn’t there something that was good about him for once? The liquid seeped out even more, it was starting to become numb now. But he now felt weak and weary, Sigma fought the urge to throw up. He’s getting sick. “No, I don’t want to. I have to find Dr. Cain,” Sigma choked out.

“But-,” Dr. Weil was interrupted by a loud, “STOP TALKING!” the older human flinched. He Smirked.

Sigma continued, “Stuck-ups that attack others for no reason makes me feel awful. Ever since I woke up and landed my first foot on your planet I’ve been hurt. It hasn’t even been a full day, and yet I still get the short end of the stick,” he breathed, “Isn’t there anyone who can help me find Dr. Cain? Please?” 

“Sig-,” he tried to explain but he was cut off again. “Stop, stop talking. I don’t want to join your damned cult. All you do is make people suffer. I can’t think straight because of this,” Sigma’s vision became blurry, the colors residing. Dr. Weil floated to him, the reploids breathing became heavier. His entire body started hurting, the migraines giving him an extra dose of shocks. “Sigma, are you alright?” the doctor questioned.

“I… I don’t feel so good,” the larger Reploid slurred, and form completely gave up on him. His back hit the floor, and his boots followed. Sigma breathed his final breath painfully. He heard Weils voice echo through his head, “I didn’t think the drug would work on Sigma himself, oh well,” he whispered, “Golems, take Sigma back home and have the medics fix him. He has one hell of a morning to catch up to,” Omega spoke as well, “What are we going to do with him?” 

Dr. Weil shrugged, it was uncommon of him to come up with something like that, “We’ll have to wait and see,” 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma sweetie you’re so fucking dumb


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I feel EXTREMELY off about this chapter. So, I’m sorry if I made the lore super confusing :(

Vibrations, Pains, Electricity, Liquid. These were the four things Sigma had felt throughout the entire time he blacked out. They all came to him like an avalanche, from the way he punched Omega on the neck to getting the sudden urge to vomit. Sigma thinks he’ll drown in them. Going with all his might to swim to shore even though he weighed more than an anvil, but not before a heavenly soul interferes. The soul lifted the Reploid up and landed him onto the wet sand, the waters rushing forward and backwards. Waves. This was a beach. Why is he on the beach? Did Dr. Weil ditch him here? Not that it was a bad place, it kind of seemed unusual for a doctor to leave a patient in such a tropical environment. 

Huh, the sun actually feels nice. It’s not like that scorching desert Sigma went through. If night came around it would be a nice cool. Sigma likes this place, he’ll live here now. The only disadvantage was how large clumps of wet sand cling to the bottom part of his shoes. Sigma doesn’t mind it, though. He can just scrape it off later. There’s even a lighthouse, he never noticed that before, maybe he could shelter himself there?

“Hey! We have to go back to the lab,” a croaky, but wise voice called out. Sigma turned around, it was Cain! His creator! Oh thank god, he finally found him. A smile formed on his mouth, “Yes, father-,” but another voice came out, a calmer voice, “I’m coming Dr. Cain!” A blue man walked out and towards Cain. Wait, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was the only creation, why was that blue, shorter man coming out to him? Was that Sigma’s replacement. 

“But, he’s my father too. Why are you doing this?,” Sigma half-hurtfully said. He feels so bad and afraid and guilty about this.

“You always were the most curious one, Sigma. One day it’s gonna kill someone,” the man said, “Keep going down this path and you’d never see the light of day again. But that’s no problem for you, right? After all, you were destined to be a Maverick” He was confused by those words. What does he mean by this? Wasn’t being a Maverick a sickness? 

“What are you talking about?” The blue man looked down, but he didn’t look down, “There he goes with those stupid questions. Stop it. It’s getting on my nerves,” his young, sensible voice glitched to a senile and gruff tone. That was his voice, his own voice was scolding him. Sigma held his sides, his legs bending at a reasonable angle. “I don’t get it. Cain is my father, you’re taking him away from me!” He told the man, but he just ignored Sigma and strolled off. Catching up with Dr. Cain. No. No. No. No. That man is taking away his only creator, it’s tantalizing. It’s not good. Not good. Not good… Sigma ran up to the blue person and blocked his way, “Don’t take him away,” Sigma pleaded, “I beg you,”

The man looked at Sigma, they were the same as his own eyes. “You’re a disgrace,” the man with Sigma’s voice and scars pointed at him, sneering. His ocean blue helmet covering the top edges of the purple scars. The sun turned black, the waters turned red, the sands disappeared and the lighthouse vanished. The floor was hard, it wasn’t dirt or sand. More of a rocky kind of floor. This must be a cliff, he could see the red ocean from here. But why was it red? It was better when it was blue. 

Sigma felt a familiar hand touch his large shoulder. It was his own. What-

“It’s cute how hard you try,” the doppelgänger said, “Looking for a doctor won’t solve your problems, you know,” This Sigma was like him but he was more cleaner, had a pleased look on his face, had two scars instead of one, and wore a cape. Red on the outside and purple on the inside. He chuckled. “At least you have some common decency when it comes to survival. Otherwise you’d be dead the moment you stepped foot on the earth,” it continued. He rested its eyes on the Red Sea, smirking at its grotesque but marvelous form. His canines showing off a little. 

The oblivious Sigma stands right beside his doppelgänger, and the red liquid seeped out of the cracks of the floor like miniature geysers. Small splotches splashed on his firm legs. He cringed. “I don’t like this. I want to go back to the beach,” Sigma said. The doppelgänger chuckles again. Now he’s doing all the laughing? That’s nice. “No, not right now,”

The clone whispered, “I’m afraid the new world wasn’t what I expected it to be, and unfortunately you became a part of that world. You’re so lonely even I’m starting to feel sorry for you. It’s utterly pathetic,” Sigma grimaced, a slight tinge of disappointment coursing in his veins. He sighed, “And that human you keep trying to find: Dr. Cain or whatever his name is, It’s pointless. It’ll lead you nowhere,” 

“What’s it to you? I just want to know why I’m here,” Sigma rebutted, he stomped his foot in annoyance. “You’re still unstable,” it informed him. Sigma doesn’t care, he can be unstable anytime he wants. It won’t phase him. “Be that as it may, I’m still going to find him. I may have been a cold-hearted maverick, but I at least have some dignity in myself,” 

The copy looked at him, “You’re making a mistake, other me. It’s shameful that you’ve dedicated yourself to finding some random human,” it expressed. Sigma glares at him, pride in his eyes, “He may be a random human, and it may be a shame, but I know who he is. He’s my creator. My father. And I won’t stop until I find Dr. Cain. I’m sure of it,” 

“I see, you just miss your dear old dad. That’s funny,” it claimed. The doppelgänger was unamused. The oblivious Reploid wouldn’t bat an eye about that fake part of himself anyway, he’s not mocking him. The clone snapped his fingers, and Sigma saw light. “Go ahead. Find that worthless human. It’ll only prove how naive you are,”

———

“Sigma… Sigma…” it was Omega, “Sigma!”. Sigma’s being slipped slowly into consciousness, unfortunately his head was groggy. He saw Omega looking straight at him. What was he doing here? Omega flicked the reploids nose, it hurt a bit. But it was irritating. “You keep mumbling in your sleep, it’s starting to worry Dr. Weil,” he snickered at Sigma. He’s mumbling in his sleep? So that was a dream? No wonder that doppelgänger looked like him, it was his subconscious. And now this dumb bitch is here too. Sigma hates everything about him now.

Omega stared at Sigma, and then had that wicked smile again. Sigma noticed that he was lying down on an uncomfortably small bed. His large legs dimply hung out from the bottom side. A nice white blanket covered him, but only his lower body. Omega poked his forehead gem roughly. “Cut it out,” Sigma mumbled, Omega didn’t quit, he just kept flicking and pinching it. For several minutes. It got annoying now. The larger reploid grabs the attacking hand by the wrist, doing so in a tightening grip. Omega’s hand nearly popped off clean, and he giggled as his response. What the hell is up with this man? “That fucking hurts, stop it…” The ex-maverick phrased. Before Omega could retort a door opened, well, more like lifted. Dr. Weil came through, pleased with himself that he had the courtesy to meet Sigma and bring him back to this weird hospital with only one bed. He estimated being a Maverick was a curse and a blessing, then again, he shouldn’t say something like that. Whatever. Sigma breaks the silence, “Where did you take me?” 

“The medical bay of Neo Arcadia. You were unconscious for three days,” Weil replied, “During your stasis our medics did the best they could to fix you, so that new scar in your chest is the only effect. I’m afraid your body is too old for us to understand,”Sigma was offended by these words, how was he old? That stupid ass doctor should take a look in the mirror. More yet, that tube his head is in should reflect his old, dumb, unwiseful face. Sigma hates this man. He wishes that the tube was made of glass so that he would punch it and it would break and then it would spill that weird alcohol looking water and- Wait a minute, where was his poncho? He looked down, upon noticing that it was gone. The nice cloth that gave Sigma warmth, the only blanket that he wore. He covered his scratched and scarred chest in anger and shame, like a woman catching a peeping tom in her bedroom. Not that Sigma was saying he was topless, he was trying to paint the picture. Luckily, Omega had it in his clutches, the oblivious reploid snatches it away. Giving him the utmost glare anyone could ever give. 

Dr. Weil coughed to get his attention, “Are you listening to me, Sigma?”, Sigma just looked at him, unphased by his crude aura. He doesn’t sit up like he did when he first woke up, and frankly, he’d rather not anyway. This bed is fine now. Sigma asked the doctor, “What do you want?” He fidgeted.

Dr. Weil crossed his arms, the half-human twists his chapped lips, “If you’d regain that strong confidence of yours you’d be able to destroy that wretched girl. She’s getting way out of hand here. But as of now, Sigma, you’ll be able to help in a certain project of mine,” The bedridden reploid raises a brow, the wretched girl Weil must have been Ciel. Or maybe another woman, Sigma’s not so sure. In suspicion he asks, “What project?” That question made the floating person go into an enigmatic smile, the nerve on this reploid-human. No wonder that ape species is a lost cause. 

The floating man tapped his fingers, “I’ll show you. Omega, show our guest the way to the lab,” Dr. Weil looked at the enigmatic berserker, who was unable to stand still. He kept giggling, however it was quiet. Even though they both met on the wrong foot, Omega looked and behaved in a different manner, like he was afraid of his own master. Like a dog. Good. Serves him right after what he did to Sigma. He shouldn’t be thinking about that but it’s the slightest bite of revenge he gets, and it tastes bittersweet. Omega happily obliges. With two powerful arms he lifts Sigma’s gigantic limp body from the bed. He gasps as Omega tilts him until Sigma’s on his feet. 

“What the hell is this man made of?!” Sigma said, appalled. Jesus Christ, he’s so small too! But the way he carried the larger man like he was a couple of grapes was his actual question. How is he so strong? Dr. Weil frowned, “That’s classified information,” and swiftly turned around on his ‘invisible heel’, where the hovering doctor went back to the lifting door whilst the larger man put on his poncho, he savored the warm material on it. He loves this poncho and he thanks Ciel at least a thousand times before both Sigma and Omega follow quickly and catch up. The crazy blonde had a shit eating grin and a stare that could pierce Sigma’s soul if he had one. Dr. Weil had his hands behind his back during the long walk, and it honestly felt like forever. Fortunately, there are many sceneries to behold from the huge rectangular windows on his left. Many buildings, lights, and even roads zigzagged it’s way. The sun is shining as well, Sigma spotted the panels which gave some parts of the city water and electricity and shelter, and he believes that is what the people need to survive. It’s pretty, more prettier than the moon. If night came again, the lights would be like man-made stars. Sigma wishes that one day he’d visit. 

———-

A large entrance stood proud in front of the trio. Dr. Weil, in his deep old voice, ordered one of his servants to open it. And like some kind of magic trick, the heavily closed entrance opens, for a large amount of seconds. The air gets freezing cold, colder than the desert night. Sigma can feel his inner system getting frozen, his poncho has no effect on that anymore, but he’ll take it like a man. The three walked in on the opened entrance, the air getting colder and colder and colder and colder and what the hell Sigma’s nose got stuffy now. It got more congested in some sort of way, filling up something but he can’t figure out what until he- 

“achoo!” He sneezed. He fucking sneezed. What the fuck. What the fuck how is he able to sneeze? Does Sigma have allergies? Oh my god. Sigma feels so ashamed of himself. Omega awes at him, making cringy cutesy eyes and poking Sigma on his bandaged arm. Dr. Weil on the other hand, he just ignores it, but Sigma one-hundred percent knows that Weil secretly enjoyed it. His face becomes red at the thought. Omega lays his hands on his cheeks, “You sound like a baby kitten! Dr. Weil, are you sure this is the actual Sigma himself? As if!” He points and shakes in laughter, Sigma frowns but keeps on following Dr. Weil. Omega should just shut up, he didn’t know he had allergies in the first place. It was the wrong time and place to do so.

Dr. Weil spoke, his voice echoed amongst the facility. It was more like a lab but Sigma didn’t know any better, “Omega, head back to your post,” the crazy blond obeys, and he leaves Dr. Weil and Sigma alone. What a relief. The last thing Sigma needs is a babbling breakdown from Omega. 

“Was this the project you mentioned earlier?” Sigma asks. Dr. Weil chuckles, his head inside the tube raised up. He was suspiciously confident in this project. The ambient lights glow, then, the lab powers on. A body shows up in front Sigma in surprise, and he jumps up in alarm. The body was eerily similar. It was thin and tall. It wore a long high collared pink coat, the shirt was cyan, the pants black. The hair was just like Ciel’s and Omega’s, the only difference is that it was more curly. “This is only the carrier for the antibody program. For the sake of your little virus that caused this,” Weil said as he maintained eye contact with Sigma. He never knew that a virus could do something like that. But that body, it looked so similar. The hair covered his left eye, and Sigma is getting a sense of Deja Vu. That this reploid Weil probably made will do something unremarkable. That it’ll be just like his cynical, subconscious self. A new generation, the last words Sigma heard from an off-put man. He can only mutter, “Lumine,” 

Sigma glances sideways, he doesn’t want to look at this Reploid anymore. “That name you said, Lumine. Why did you say that?” Dr. Weil got too close to his space bubble, Sigma took a few steps back in paranoia. He stammered, “I don’t know why I said that… name,” Dr. Weil furrowed his brow.

“Then, what did you think of Project Elpizo? TK-31 is only a carrier, but soon Omega and the Dark Elf would also be a part of it. You could be-,” Sigma clenched his jaw, squinting his eyes, he will not be a part of that godforsaken project, “No. I won’t be a part of that godforsaken project. I just want to find Dr. Cain,” 

Dr. Weil whistles, “Huh. You don’t seem to give up on something that sounds so worthless. Fine, but you’re making a mistake,” those words reminded him of Sigma’s subconscious doppelgänger. Or was that a prediction? “I know you want to leave, I already ordered the soldiers to give you full access. But know this, the humans won’t be as courteous as me, understand?” The doctor warns. 

“I don’t care, goodbye. I hope I won’t see you or Omega again,” He responds, Dr. Weil gives off a hard ‘ha!’. Aside from that Sigma’s happy that he’s starting to quote Ciels words, but he won’t copy her. She’s ok in his book. 

The Lumine looking body sleeps in its pod soundly, Dr. Weil ran diagnostics on the tall figure testing for any tweaks and bugs, and Sigma takes one last look at it before he departs. Being alone is starting to be more better for him, for once Sigma accepts that for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Sigma likes being lonely? Good for him good for him
> 
> Omega and Dr. Weil: *exists*  
> Sigma: hi yeah shut the fuck up. Like who tf asked mf


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealt with some bad apples here but everything is good :)
> 
> Also Sigma is bisexual I didn’t make the rules

Hold on.

The petals… his spear… it was gone. His means of retaliation and protection. Sigma was already outside of Weil’s lab. The only good thing that the hideous doctor gave him was money, “Two hundred and eighty three dollars,” the cyborg said, “That is all I can give you, so use it wisely,” and Sigma left without a thank you, Sigma was proud of that. However, The guards won’t let him to the facility again, even if he made a puppy face. That would be embarrassing, and more importantly, stubborn though. He isn’t going to go back to that awful place anyway. But the Reploids protecting the outside of the lab bore his eyes into him, they looked angry, and there wasn’t any reason. The guards hated that Sigma existed. That’s reasonable, Sigma muses. Sigma soldiers on, the guards behind him sighing of relief. Man, being a Maverick took a toll on you. Is it seriously that bad? Who the hell created such a terrible Virus?

Aside from that, he’ll have to find a way to find a new weapon. And also a violet flower. Tons of them. He once heard that people could grow plants with only the right kind of soil and a sustainable amount of water. But where could he find water and soil? And seeds, he hasn’t found a single seed in the dingy wasteland. The desert has little to no water vapor, and the metal forest had dirt that was too old. Sigma could almost feel that the flower died recently, due to its petals removing themselves from the top instantly. If he gets the chance, he’ll have to ask Ciel for advice. He’s thankful that he didn’t snitch about his encounter with her to Dr. Weil or Omega just to save his own skin. But that Lumine-Omega looking- pink... man. Whatever he is. Why was Dr. Weil showing it to him? Was he trying to make Sigma side with him? To show the humans who’s boss? 

Humans did nothing wrong, did they? Weil was once a human so why did he hate them? Social problems? Political Conflicts? War crimes? Racial law? The Maverick Virus? Sigma once learned that there are two sides to every story, and the truth happens to be in the middle. Sigma just has to find who is right and who is wrong. Sigma mumbles, “The truth comes in the middle… the middle. I know Dr. Weil isn’t telling the truth,” he walks in the daylight, deprived of weapons and at a loss of flowers. Sigma notices that he stumbles upon the middle of their metropolis, Neo Arcadia, full of humans and reploids living their lives, being themselves, having… fun. A couple of reploids look at Sigma strangely, but he ignores them. Upon scanning the entire area, which was seemingly some kind of central area for shopping and necessary items, and… hold on- a flower shop! Perfect! He could find some violet flowers there! It’s only across from where Sigma is standing as of now.

He jogged to the small shop, teeming with red, blue, yellow, white and even pink flowers. They looked really pretty. If the owner had seeds, soil, and water that would also be amazing. Almost bumping into a human man and his wife, and also tripping over an extremely small human girl, he bid them sorry, before stopping at the flower shop. The vendor was a middle aged man, his hat covered his head and eyes, his puffy mustache covered his mouth as well. He had a yellow shirt and a velvet apron, and he crossed his arms as Sigma panted, but Sigma observed the plants. Too driven in by their color and their shapes. 

“From a man of your size, you sure get tired after jogging,” The vendor says, and Sigma answers, “Pardon, I’m not a very good runner. I don’t think ever was if I’m being fair with myself. My legs get too wobbly,” the vendor taps his upper right arm with his index finger, “Is that so? Well, you won’t have to run from these flowers. They’re young and healthy. All grown right out of my garden and a select few were transported from another town,” He happily proclaims. His chest rose up in pride. He must be grateful about these plants. As sigma looked closer, he noticed that there are a lot of Roses and Brunneras. Red and Blue. So painfully familiar. He could feel the rage spreading through his sides. But, there were also Sunflowers and Lavenders. It was the violet flower…!

“The red and blue ones are awfully familiar to me. Do you know what they mean?” Sigma says, his face beginning to show confusion. The vendor nods, bringing out a book out of his pocket. He flips the pages a few times before stopping at one, “For the colors, Red represents Blood whilst Blue represents Pacifism. As for the flowers, both symbolize love,”

Blood and Pacifism. Two sides to every story. It reminded him of two androids, older than time. Red: a crazed man who was awoken by an unsuspecting unit, infecting another naive reploid of the virus. Blue: a hopeful man who dedicated himself to stopping an all out war, and guided the people into a land of purity. Both warriors loved each other even though war broke their spirits. Through force of will they are able to fight it. But- “What about yellow and purple?” Sigma desperately asked. The vendor flipped a couple pages back.

“For sunflowers, they represent loyalty. And for Lavenders: purity. But for the colors themselves they just represent honor and royalty. Why are you so interested in this? Are you looking for someone?” The vendor asks Sigma. Sigma sighs deeply. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I guess I am,” Sigma answers, “But, I just get reminded of certain people at random moments. I’m trying to figure out why,” the vendor scratches his mustache. “What do these flowers remind you of?” 

Sigma frowns a bit, “Red reminds me of Zero. Blue reminds me of X. Purple reminds me of Vile and that mysterious Lumine person. And yellow, well, yellow reminds me of Dr. Cain. My creator. It’s his belt that made me remember him,” the flower man started to become suspicious over what Sigma said. However, the owner listened. “It’s funny how a color and a certain use of words can make you remember someone you probably never met…” he laughs lightly. The vendor chucked, but it was more of a forced chuckle. It made Sigma uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off. Sigma now asks the vendor the big question: “Do you know where Dr. Cain is? I’m trying to find him and right now I’ve got no leads. I just stumbled upon here to look for some answers,” 

The vendor eyed him, he started to sweat a lot, his dark skin glistened in the shade. It’s probably the heat, it is very sunny outside, but it got pretty windy. The vendor says to him, “And who are you exactly?” He gulped. The larger man dumbly says, “Oh, my name is Sigma. It’s nice to meet you,” He smiled.

Those words silenced the entire crowd of humans and reploids. All of them looked at Sigma. Some dropped their items, whilst a young woman fainted. Is there something wrong? What’s happening? Within seconds they all screamed, and they ran away like scared mouses that were caught. The vendor shouted, “SCREW THIS, YOU’RE SIGMA! YOU MURDERER! GET AWAY FROM ME!” The human then pushed his entire station full of flowers in front of Sigma, just to distract him, and he immediately bolted towards the stampeding crowd. 

“Wait! Your flowers!” He shouted, but the vendor was no longer there. What about his garden? They’ll be dead if the flowers are gone. And the table the man flipped over toppled the flowers onto the floor, leaving them ruined. The dirt got on his boots, and some clumps of red, blue, yellow and purple scattered with the soil. Poor flowers. That man is a terrible gardener! Shame on him for flipping that table. But his name made the citizens of Neo Arcadia run for their lives. Why? Was his name a special role for the Mavericks themselves? Or was it the symbol? He recalls the symbol being the eighteenth letter of a certain ancient alphabet. The symbol was said to look like the letter ‘M’ but sideways. There was also one associated with a crescent, but he thinks that it isn’t used anymore. 

Pursuers march to Sigma, they arrive at the entryway where the civilians fled from him, and they ruined his little analysis. Great, it’s those assholes again. One runs to him, but Sigma punches it. It worked, and the pursuer gives out its last flicker of life. Sigma instantly regretted his decision but he had no choice. There were too many of them though, he can’t fight them. They’ll roast him with those busters attached to their arms. Behind sigma was an alleyway, and it was near the abandoned flower shop. His escape! Running to the alley and dodging a shot aimed at him, Sigma runs to whatever direction he has to go to. Left, right, straight, like a loop. The pursuers never tire, however, and they catch up to Sigma in a matter of minutes. 

“Seriously? Can’t you leave the fuck al- AHHHHHHH,” The flood beneath Sigma trembles and breaks, making Sigma fall to the so called hole. The pursuers stop in their tracks and look down at the darkness. They assume Sigma was dead, and they all carry on. The people finally return to the central area, and resume their business. The flowerman was a bit saddened that he basically destroyed is good stand of flowers, but it was enough to distract that fiend since he apparently likes flowers now. Disgusting. As for Sigma, he’s falling into the abyss. 

He screams and tries to grab at some sort object or platform to stop his fall, but it’s no use. The hole got narrower and narrower until the walls dragged his shoes and his back. Sigma screams even louder. His cries of pain echoing in the dark hole, and then he landed on his bosom, the metal ground shook in the process. Painfully so. He whimpered in pain and groaned in agony, squeezing his eyes shut too. Is this what death feels like? Sigma shouldn’t ask that question but he kind of wants to know. “Damn him. Damn that flower man to hell,” he sneers. It’s his fault that he got like this. And- hold on a moment. Sigma checks his poncho again. It’s been torn! Come on! It wasn’t big, but it showed a part of Sigma’s lowly armored chest. He’ll have to add a patch to the list of things he needs to find. 

Standing up, dusting himself off and walking forward along with the pain of a thousand deaths on his back, the facility was pitch dark. Sigma only bumped himself up a couple of walls, thankfully he found the main power switch only after several minutes. Switching it from down to up, the facility turns on. The lights are dim, although there is some kind of machine in the middle of the facility. “A glider!” Sigma silently exclaims. It’s Pristine and clean. Completely white with a couple of black stripes in the sides. It looked like it was never used. The Arcadians must have used it once, hence why it was here, right? It’s probably some old kind of technology they built once. But why hide it underground? 

Ignoring the annoying stings on his back, Sigma begins to climb on the glider. It has some kind of engine on its back, and there were also metal hangers for him to grab onto. A small lever signified it turning on. And Sigma absentmindedly presses it. The roof of the facility suddenly opens up, the blue sky in his sight. The cool wind came down and brought its gentle breeze to his face. This was somewhat better. But Sigma was still in pain. The glider lifted up and tilted itself towards the sky, alarms blared, the room shook, and the glider boosted itself in the sky. Sigma held on for dear life. He hissed as the breeze touched his ruined back. The glider got high enough for the wind to carry it, and Sigma could see the entire city from a distance. He felt his feeble legs dangle in the strong wind and the sun shining in his cheek. He then leaned forward in his direction, the glider obeys and flies the direction Sigma required. He could see the people as small ants, but from one tower, he could see another being. Clad in an ocean blue with red eyes like lava. He looked familiar too. But, No. It isn’t him. Whoever he was, he certainly wasn’t the nicest. Giving him the ugliest of glares. But he left now. Finally. He was starting to dislike him.

Sigma has left the borders of Neo Arcadia. The hell who blames him for being Satan. Jesus, he does not like the law system there. Someone should fix that. Well, Neo Arcadia is not the place to look for Cain, he’ll get in trouble again. Thankfully he wasn’t killed.

——

Two hours had gone by since his departure from that cesspool. The cool air turned colder, night strode on. Sigma sneezes a little, making small sounds in the process. Omega was right, he does sound like a kitten. That’s the only time he’s right. 

But as he glided through what seemed a prairie surrounded by mountains, he observed the clad field in green. Like his armored chest. Weird. But what was even weirder, another person who looked like the red eyed being. No, this one wore a light blue robe, and his helmet, also blue, illuminated a rainbow like halo. It rose up from the bottom and went straight to the top only to disappear. It’s X. It has to be. Maybe he has all the answers. 

Landing the light machine, Sigma walks over to the strange glowing being. Who didn’t know that the larger man was behind him.

“Uh, Hello,” Sigma greets him. X turns around and widens his eyes. He looks so mortified. The glowing being stumbled to say any words. “Sorry for interrupting you, but I’m looking for someone nam-,” Sigma was interrupted by a stern “No,” from X. And then he vanishes from existence. A trace of his remains float into the sky.

“But…” Sigma grumbles, and he kicks a nearby rock. Goddamnit. God fucking damn it. He clenches his sides. Sigma hates this. He hates everything. Now X ignored him. Why? Why was he hated? What the hell did he do?

Sigma can only figure it out on his own. This is going to be tricky…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma: Hello :) 👋👋👋👋👋  
> X: no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay! Heads up, this gets super fuckin dark. So if you wanna skip this chapter, you can.

Everything. Everyone. Everywhere. Awful. In Sigma’s opinion, every single thing he came across was awful now. He didn’t get why he was hated. He didn’t get why he was attacked. He didn’t get why he was mistreated. And now, sitting down on the grassy field where the saint known as X left him in a rude manner, next to his newly acquired glider, the tower of a man contemplates. Sigma realized he always asked why, but never how. Questions may lead him somewhere but right now the ex-maverick felt like he was nowhere. 

“Quid ibi invenire,” Sigma whispers, “What’s there to find?,” He has no idea how he remembered that. It must be those headaches again. Maybe. He does know what Latin is, but he can’t recall ever learning it, maybe Cain programmed it into him or something. But, his name is the eighteenth letter of the Greek Alphabet, shouldn’t he know greek instead of latin? Either Cain doesn’t know the language, or he just likes the name and the symbol. The symbol is nice, Sigma thinks, but the name is excessive. The concept of his name did remind him of snakes and he did hiss a lot. He wonders what the other letters are like. Almost wishing to meet another reploid by the name of Epsilon of Gamma or even Theta. But what can other languages tell him? 

He knows that there are many languages. All rooted from Latin, Greek, Italian, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Korean… he can’t name them all but they’re unusually connected. Kind of like how the ancient people from an ancient land migrate to inhabit a new ancient land. Forming a new society. Forming a new government. A touch of their native tongue helps them create a new speech. Their political views and their types of governments bring a reputation to it. Democracy, Monarchy, Timocracy, Theocracy, Aristocracy. Anarchy and Tyranny. These views, these so called elections to success. It makes no difference to Sigma, they are all the same. They all want to have a stable society. Anarchy is just wanting it to be chaos, that’s all. Sigma should get a book about the subjects since it randomly pops up in his brain.

He yawns. He’s low on power, he has to find a recharge station. Sigma doesn’t have the energy to glide though… He could take a nap on the floor, and Sigma decides that ‘Yes, I can take a nap. On the floor. With bugs that could crawl on my ears and scream bloody murder. But I don’t care because, well, I don’t need a reason,’ 

Eh. The floor is nicer than that hospital bed anyway. He carefully lays his pained back on the grassy ground, he closes his eyes, and he sleeps. The clouds covering the moonlight. It was just like his departure on the elevator. Would it always be this way?

———

It’s… cold. Very cold. Cold like the lab where Lumine was in. Cold like the arctic. Sigma could feel himself being reassembled and then disassembled. His arms and his legs going to their specific places. The back of his head connected to strange cables and wires, attached to a power source. Laid in a large metal table. He can’t talk. His eyes are open, but he can only see with his peripherals. A man came to him, a being in blue, innocent as a flower. He smiled innocently. X. He wasn’t rude to him. He didn’t leave him. He looked exactly like the blue man at the beach.

“Hello, Sigma. My name is X. It’s very nice to meet you,” X says softly. Sigma didn’t tilt his head to X, but he attempted to move his limp arm. The blue person gently laid his gloved hand on his shoulder, quietly shushing him, “Don’t move, It’s alright. It’s ok. Dr. Cain is just running diagnostics on you, don’t be afraid,” he calmly said. He soothed the paralyzed reploid by rubbing his numb arms, his eyes still open. Sigma tried to speak, but only sounds of glitches and white noise came out of his mouth. Another voice chuckled. Cain. He came to Sigma’s sight, just like X. He grinned behind his snowy beard, “I see that Sigma has awoken. Is he doing well?” The doctor asked. X nodded, “Yes, but he’s temporarily paralyzed. I’m not sure when he’ll be able to move,” he echoed. Light blurred Sigma’s vision. What’s happening? 

“That’s alright,” Cain replied, “Sigma’s just facing some issues with his body that will be gone after a few days, it’s best that he sleeps so that we run scans on him more,” X hummed in affirmation. Cain randomly widens his eyes in excitement as he realizes something. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I tailored this for him!” Cain exclaimed as Sigma heard him running to the back of this ‘lab’ and then running back to the two men. Cain unfolded a blanket that was red on the outside and purple on the inside. Two metal shoulder pads are weirdly placed on the side. Sigma is overcome with the sudden twist, his subconscious wore that cape. Sigma once wore that cape. Cain made it for him and he wore it. For him. “You think this will fit him? I think I made it a bit large,” he asked X. As X was going to respond, Sigma raises his hand that was previously soothed by the smaller man. He clutched the cloth, his large hand, built for combat, shakes with fear. Sigma doesn’t know why. He feels his lips tremble and his eyes water. 

“I...I…” the Reploid stutters. Tears fell down his face. “Who… what… wh-where…” Cain's old hand touches Sigma’s shivering one, “You’re Sigma. I created you. X here was the basis here. Abel City is a city of creativity, but I never knew I’d go as far as building someone like you. Dr. Light’s ultimate successor proved me wrong,” he looked at X. X blinked, but sweetly smiled nonetheless. Sigma forced to move his head so he could look at Cain, “Why?” He asks.

Cain stares at Sigma, the silence beckoning, “Why? Because,” Sigma gasps as Cain sneers wickedly, his teeth showing through as his face is one of anger and despair. Cain is mad at him. “You’re a mistake. I should’ve never made you,” he overtly sneered, and punched Sigma in the face. The light shining in his eyes as his flashback fades away.

He’s met with the sounds of fighting, laughter, and the splashes of blood. Why is he here? Sigma swore that he wouldn’t get hurt anymore. He feels the sounds of a book being shredded. Pieces of paper scatter all over the floor, showing off in a single light? 

“Sigma, I got that journal for you. Don’t you like it?,”

“No, I don’t,”

“Why not?”

Sigma stomps on the ruined book, “because I’m not a idiotic human! We reploids are better than you beings in every way!” 

Please. Don’t leave me, father! Don’t scrap me! Don’t leave me alone! Please stay!

The laughter got louder. His laughter, Cain's laughter, everyone’s laughter. Mocking him. Teasing him. When the void stares at you, you stare back.

“X” Sigma said, “How can you be so cruel?” 

“Why am I here? Why can’t I just be a simple   
commander?”

The Reploid grabs his sides, he almost vomits. Sigma can’t think straight. What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is wrong with his head? The voices only got louder and louder. Like thunder. This is what pain felt like, thunder. Every single human, every single Reploid. Punishing Sigma for something he forgot about.

“You bastard… I hate you. I hope you go to hell”

“Your plans will only lead you to suffering, murderer,”

“Sigma, you’ve gone maverick!”

“No! Please, don’t kill me! I’m just doing my job!”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“Die,”

“I’ll stop this. Right here. Right now. I will defeat you, Sigma,”

He grabs his head with his hands in defeat. Why was he here to suffer? Why can’t he be a good person? Why does he want to kill? Why is he so evil? Why is he- 

“Why do you exist? There’s no reason for you live anymore,”

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.  
No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. 

STOP IT. STOP IT NOW. PLEASE. 

OH GOD. WHY WON’T YOU STOP, PLEASE, I’M BEGGING TO TO STOP. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH.

Sigma saw the bloodied, destroyed, malformed bodies of the humans, the reploids. Violen, Serges, Agile, Colonel, Iris, General, Double, Dynamo, Gate, Vile, Red, Lumine, X, Zero, Sigma…

Cain. 

The red liquid covered his entire body and soul. He smiled maniacally. He laughed as the bones of many poor victims became his crown. They all screamed in agony while he threw a feast. Their organs turned into his personal throne. And while X, Zero, and Axl cried in despair of their lost comrades, Sigma just pointed and laughed. No sacred being can defeat the will of the original maverick. The holy program simply goes from up to down. 

“No. I don’t want this. I don’t want this at all. Make it stop…!”

….

“What do you want, Sigma?

….

“I don’t know! I just want to find my creator!”

….

“Do you really want to meet him?”

….

“Yes!”

….

“You’re lying.”

———-

His head was kicked multiple times in the head. It wasn’t hard, but it hurt. Sigma woke up, sweating bullets. The feel of the water rising up to his legs, and then to his waist. Where was he? Was he in a lake?

“Ah, you’re awake,” a calm voice said, “I was worried you might drown. I could carry out of the water, but you’re too heavy,” Sigma turned around, a young woman. Preferably older than Ciel. She looked like a maiden, white bodysuit and ocean blue armor and helmet, carrying a trident as her weapon. For some reason her arms were really long. She smirked, “I’m Fairy Leviathan, one of the guardians for Neo Arcadia. I saw you walking towards one of my lakes, mumbling in your sleep,” Leviathan knelt down before him, “Would you mind telling me why you were sleepwalking? It isn’t very common for reploids, y’know,” 

Sigma pouts, but he’s still traumatized over his nightmare. He’s been defiled. His mind has been shattered, all because he was a maverick. Sigma fucking hates that about himself, but he’ll have to live with it. Sigma grabs the ground forcefully. 

“Excuse me, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen hell,” Leviathan questioned. Tell me about it, Sigma thinks to himself. He looks away from the water maiden, and notices his glider is up in the sky, the wind moving it in circles. “My glider,” he utters as he rises from the water and walks away from Leviathan. “Hey! You didn’t answer my question!” She shouts at him, irritated.

Sigma locks eyes with her for a brief moment, “Sorry. I just had a dream. Tell me, do you know where a man named Dr. Cain is?” He asked. Leviathan shook her head, “I don’t know who he is, why ask?” Sigma stares at the glider, now heading straight to him. “He’s my creator. I was hoping he’d have some answers,”

“I see,” the water maiden acknowledges, “Well, just don’t sleepwalk to my waters again. If you do we’ll have problems. And, I hope you have some luck with your creator,” but before Leviathan could leave, Sigma questions her, “You said you were a guardian. So did Harpuia, are you both related by any chance?” Leviathan raises her brows just a tiny bit, “Why, yes, we are related. How did you know?” 

Sigma’s response was stern, “I met him a couple days ago. I didn’t know his name at the time so I called him Avocado Bird. He punched me for that…” Leviathan giggles, but her face showed disappointment. She tightens her grip on her trident, “I see, thank you for telling me. Harpuia doesn’t like being called silly names but I think it’s cute. Don’t you agree?” she asks him one last time, Sigma doesn’t respond, “Goodbye, it was nice seeing you, Baldie,”

Hey! That’s not a nice word! “Same to you, Water Witch,” Sigma snaps back. She laughs and swims onto the lake, only visible by her trident. A notable outlier, Sigma muses. Shame that she’s a bit of a snob.

The glider starts to get lower, and he catches it by the handles just in time. Good, that’s one great thing that happened. It’d be awful for the glider to break down. He hopes it doesn’t happen, at all. But, right now, with the nightmare plaguing his mind now. Maybe he could find some kind of virtue from it. He remembers Abel City from subconscious Cain, if what he said was true, maybe that city is where he would find him. Sigma crosses his fingers.

Running with decent speed, Sigma and his glider take off into the sun rising sky. His mind set on going to Abel City. 

Sigma’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma, with rad sunglasses: yo I am not having a great day right now
> 
> Leviathan: lol ur Baldie  
> Sigma: hegnfbdhdjzisjzjsmndjskskzbx WATER WITCHHSHSODKDU


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// gore. Also siggy breaks a leg :(
> 
> Bababooey

The air is nice, Sigma thinks to himself. His nightmare from last night kept him in a bitter state. He felt shocked, traumatized, but he had it coming. Or so he thought. The nightmare was about his past and his dictatorship, which was about the Mavericks. And, Maverickism is like converting into a completely new religion. Instead of teachings there’s possession, and he’s not talking about the accidental kind. No, the virus was programmed to etch every single reploids brain. To “evolve,” them. To “make them better,”. It was dumb on how he fell into the trap. But, who made it? Who does he have to blame? 

From what the nightmare told Sigma, it’s that he killed many humans and reploids with a smile on his face. Women, children, the young, the old, the good and the even the evil. He does know he was killed as well, by the man named Megaman X, and even his partners, Zero and Axl. Sigma can’t recall how many times, but from Ciel’s examination, it may be more than once. For a purpose to never give up. That’s what the infection does. However, He estimates that the virus made its way into outer space, since he did wake up on the lunar surface. A part of him theorizes that maybe, just maybe the old Sigma was trapped in the void and a copy made its way to earth. Fucking hell…

Wasn’t there at least a bit of good will in his past? Before he was a maverick? Was he made to be evil? No, he was made to be good. To command. To help and protect. X was like that, he always was. Right? Right. He can’t see himself being a bad Reploid. And even if he was, Sigma would make up for it. He prays that he did. 

He can feel the wind passing through his entire body, and it’s getting louder and louder each time. Sigma’s heart is pounding, there’s something bad happening. What’s going on? The sky is dark, and the air becomes stronger. He’s grateful that his newly acquired glider is powerful enough to get past it, but it’s starting to be a bit difficult now. Sigma doesn’t care, he’ll go with the flow. A terrible smell invaded him, what the hell was that horrible stench. Sigma felt nauseous, to the point of vomiting, but he’s not a pussy so he just keeps on going. Fuck being a coward, Sigma’s going to do shit his own way. Yeah, no one is going to tell him what to do! 

Still, the stench got stronger. And he felt wet tears on his neck. But they weren’t his tears, it started to bore into his skin like a knife. A heated and sharp knife. The pain was immense but quick. Or so Sigma thought as he hissed at the contact of this liquid felt like oil splashing on a skillet. He was going to clench his neck in reflex, but then he’d lose control of his glider, and then he’d fall and break every mechanical bone in his body. And also bleed out and die. Which won’t be good. He can only hope Abel City is real and not some fictional place that his stupid ass dream came up with. Otherwise him going past a storm of sudden hot oil-like water. If it was water. The smell was still nauseating though.

Oh great, now came more acidic liquid. What the hell have the humans done to pollute the earth so bad? No wonder they’re hated by his species. It hurts so much. The water stabbed into Sigma’s skin and left him to bleed, but only small amounts of blood seeped out. It formed small, new scars. Many on his firm legs, his waist, and even staining his poncho. He’s got to have a resting point somewhere in this wasteland, Sigma’s not sure whether he’d make it in this condition, he feels like he’s going to fall unconscious. He doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want that nightmare again. Sigma’s pupiless eyes became half-lidded as the acid did it’s painful work more and more. He’s getting numb at the sensation. He can’t even feel pain anymore. That’s good, Sigma happily thinks. 

As Sigma muses to himself, the numbness his body provided to fight off the acid storm, his glider got shot down, the right wing torn up and ripped, but it still held some power. The larger man gasps as he suddenly loses control of the air, as well as the glider completely turning off. It dives itself and Sigma straightforwardly to the ground, a ground similar to a streetway. He then notices towers and buildings, littered with trash, but growing with life, and for a moment Sigma notices a tiny glimmer. What the- 

The glider crashed on it’s side and vaulted Sigma into the abandoned highway, causing him to roll for a couple of minutes before stopping. He heaved uncontrollably. Inhaling and Exhaling out of his mouth, coughing out black liquid. His blood. He’s coughing out his own blood. Oh my god… Sigma doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want this at all. The reploid attempted to move, but he felt his left leg immobile. Sigma took one good look at it, and the sight was unholy. It was twisted the opposite way, he could almost see a tiny bit of his bone sticking out, and his skin was torn up as a nice little souvenir from his visit to the town of torture. Oh god, it fucking hurt so much. Please make it stop.

“No… no… I don’t want this,” Sigma whimpered agonizingly, his voice raspy from his crash. But he probably deserves the suffering all of his victims went through, because he was their Maverick lord after all. He feels so shameful of what he did, maybe he should die out here, alone. On this abandoned city, Abel City. Sigma remembers this place, he ordered an attack on this specific area so X could come. Vile was once here too. So was Zero. He thinks Zero came to the blue man's aid when Vile put him in a sticky situation, resulting in his hired gunman's retreat. The broken down vehicles scattered amongst the highway, the sky was a grayish black, and the lights barely flickered. The only thing lively was the organic birds and plants growing wherever they please. That’s funny, Sigma chuckles weakly. That’s really funny, “Vile, don’t you remember this place…?” He grunts out. That wasn’t funny. 

No one can help him now. Sigma’s got to help himself for once. And right now he regrets the sudden idea that randomly shot into his head. He rolls over to his back, forces himself to sit up, and decides to grab his broken leg. Sigma can’t believe this was happening, but he’s going to do it anyway. Ignoring the tormenting pain in his leg, Sigma managed to twist it back to its normal state with a pop. But He screamed loudly, the echoes ringing through the city, his entire body shook. Sigma’s teeth clattered, and he covered his mouth to reduce the sounds he made. He will never do that again, but it helped him walk again, he’ll limp though. That’s fine, he doesn’t care. For now, he’s in his hometown. He’ll look for some spare parts, and then find his dear father.

———————-

He limped for a long time, walking through the ruins of Abel City, weird, Sigma assumes. The birthplace of Sigma, the birthplace of Cain. Abel City was diminished while Neo Arcadia flourished. Wasn’t this place older than that reploid controlled town? Oh well, maybe there was some kind of refuge Cain was in. And maybe, once he gets to finally meet him, he’ll be able to forgive himself and move on from his past. Sigma’s not sure what he’ll do in the future, but he hopes it’s not of any field of violence. He’d rather not relive his previous experiences anymore. If only his bad dreams would go away. 

Sigma would have to live with it, he’d have to live with every single punishment god gives him. And right now, with his recent crash, and all the other attacks he had endured, Sigma doesn’t mind it. That sounds really masochistic. He should stop thinking about that shit and find his father for once. He stopped to see an old base in front of him, a very, very familiar base. Was it the headquarters of the Maverick Hunters? It can’t be…

The place was in ruins. Moss and lichen grew, aboriginal birds flew, some of its areas crumbled onto the ground. Sigma feels a wave of nostalgia before him, was this really the place he betrayed his comrades? He rubs his eye nervously, before standing upon the entryway. Sigma’s starting to get tired again, whatever. Maybe this is the place where Cain resides, it has to be. Sigma doesn’t even know how he got here, so it must have been out of instinct. He knows it is. 

Using some force, Sigma manages to slide in his thick fingers between the crack of the large door, and he pried it open. It emitted a terrible noise, the same as the stupid elevator, but he ignores it. Walking inside, Sigma begins to feel another wave of nostalgia, and another, and another, and another. This was his workplace. He was once a commander. Many considered him a hero along with X and Zero. But, what made him go maverick? What caused Sigma to become hated for so many years?

He found himself on the main quarters of the base. Computers broke down, chairs fell apart, rays of sunshine illuminated the room from above. Someone has destroyed this place… Sigma begs to himself that he didn’t do it. Observing the room closer, he almost trips at some kind of hard object, and upon looking down to see what it was, his eyes widened in surprise. A hat. More like a cap, but more, militarized. He thinks.

When he picked it up, Sigma took it to good measure that this hat belonged to another commander, aside from how heavy it was. Examining the side of it, certain letters appeared in a fading white. It read, ‘Signas’. It’s similar to a constellation, but close to his name. Did Cain make him too? Or was he just some kind of leader for the Maverick Hunters. Sigma does believe that this Signas person did take part in annihilating the Mavericks, he’s not sure which though. Maybe he took over, when Sigma decided to fuck everything up. He sighs, everything he touches is just another excuse for a war nowadays. It’s annoyingly accurate.

“Signas…” Sigma mouths, “My replacement,”. His moment of silence was interrupted when he heard the sounds of many footsteps, and then the sounds of guns shooting. A fight! Cain could be up there. He ran, despite the pain in his fixed leg, he bolted as fast as he could. Making his way through the interrogation rooms, the dorms, and finally to the lab. The place that the sounds came from. His heart is pounding.

Opening the door, he saw many soldiers bundled up. Some wore green berets, and most were unknown assassins. However two people showed out their colors. One was an extremely red-orange armored, dark-skinned warrior, with some kind of buster. He looked like an angry fire ant, given the violent look in his face. The other, a silly looking ninja, wearing a long red scarf and using a mask. They all stared at the larger reploid in shock. But, taking one good look at what the soldiers observed, Sigma found the body of his father. Lying his head on his desk, skinless, motionless. No. No. No. No. No. He can’t be dead! It’s- it’s their fault! They did it! They killed his dad!

“HOW COULD YOU?!” He roars. Charging up to one of the soldiers and punching them in the face, leaving the evil drones face a bloody mess. The saber it carried fell uselessly to the ground, and Sigma gets a hold of it without a second thought. Filled with rage that they killed his father, the soldiers come in and attack him, but Sigma somehow manages to kill them all with his new weapon. The fire ant comes in a swoop and attempts to blast him with his buster, but Sigma angrily tears the thing from his arm with his firm hand. The violent individual screams and kneels down in pain as he’s lost an arm. Other soldiers come into the scene, and the ninja decides to join in as well, in hopes of protecting his brethren. But Sigma, the enraged man that he is, puts his sword on the ninja's throat, stopping him. His pupils dilate behind his mask, he’s breathing shivering. He’s frightful. Good. Great even. Sigma growls, making his next move, but before he could do so, a young but stern voice interrupts all of them, “Stop this!” Her voice said clearly. Ciel. It was Ciel!

She runs up behind Sigma, panting from her little exercise, “Sigma, I know how you feel, but please, stop this,” Ciel tells him. Sigma doesn’t comply, he’s keeping still. The soldiers talk to themselves, weirded out that she said his name. A few minutes pass, before the still man chokes out, “Why? They killed my papa. They fucking killed him without a reason, you should’ve known that,” Ciel listens to him, but she proclaims, “He’s been dead for many years, Sigma. Phantom and Fefnir didn’t do it,” she lightly touches his arm.

“Sigma. Please, don’t kill him. Do it for Cain. There’s an army that’s holding my resistance captive and they could kill any second. You have to put the saber away,” Ciel informs him, however, the fire ant speaks loud and clear, “Bullshit! You killed our men!” He said, the ant bastard clutched his torn arm. But the ninja speaks as well, “Fefnir, stop. We must be calm,”. Sigma notices the blood seeping from the cornered ninja’s neck, and he huffs.

The huge man retracts his sword and backs away with Ciel. The ninja, rubbing his neck, stares at Sigma. There was annoyance in his eyes, but contempt glittered. He spoke once more, “So, you must be Sigma. The man who started it all,” the ninja looks at Ciel, “We aren’t savages who've come to terrorize your people. So would you retreat to your homeland, please. We’ll do the same,” 

Sigma looks at Cain’s bony body, still lying on the desk, “Leave me alone. Please, I need to think,” he asks. And one by one, they all leave the lab. Ciel follows suit, informing the green beret soldiers something about grabbing resources. The air was thick. It wasn’t like it though. 

“Dad? Cain? Do you remember me? Wake up,” he gently shakes the body of his father, he feels a heavy dread in his stomach, “Wake up. Please, wake up. I’m here. It’s me, your son…” Sigma lifts up its light head, before seeing his face. Nothing. It was nothing. Just a skeleton. Ciel was right, he was dead for many years. Cain died on his desk, working himself to his core, all for Sigma. And it was Sigma that killed him slowly. No one even buried him. He can’t believe it. It has to be a lie. Sigma feels so ashamed, that he hugs Cain’s skeleton tightly, without the intention of ever letting go. This was it, he’s found his father, and he was a century too late to even apologize.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” Sigma stutters, feeling hot tears streaming down his face, “Please, is there any way you could forgive me…?”, 

And now, now that he’s known that his father is dead, and Sigma was the cause of it. He cries, he cries for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma: :(  
> Ciel: Hey! Turn that frown upside down!  
> Sigma: ):  
> Ciel: alright listen here you little shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhghhhdhhdhdshshdh flashback uggh!!/!/!/!

Sigma watched as Dr. Cain attached his newly built arm into its designated place. Twisting screwdrivers, locking components, analyzing rust. The old man made sure that his son was as clean and fixed as the day he was born. The damaged commander, back from his fight with the red maverick dubbed Zero, was very. How could he put it… angry, humiliated, ashamed. When he stepped out of that abandoned lab in the middle of god knows where, with confused lieutenants in his midst, Sigma didn’t simply brush it off like it was nothing, he didn’t calmly assure his unit about his injury, he didn’t do anything like a real commander would. The larger man just shoved them out of the way and strictly ordered them to bring in the maverick for study. God. His face was as red as a tomato from all the embarrassment. Sigma never got his arm ripped off nor has he gotten scars on his eyes. Never in his life.

He had to cover his face from all the reporters, for crying out loud! Sigma wished those stupid humans would stop asking him so many questions, it’s seriously getting on his nerves. But, it’s their job to ask questions, so he won’t sternly request them to stop flashing their cameras and waving microphones on his face anymore. Unfortunately. Sigma looked at the window of Cain’s lab, he was lying down on some kind of recharging bay, on some kind of painkiller that was designed specifically for reploids like himself. The painkiller is unnecessary, but it at least takes less time for his creator to work his magic. Sigma huffs, and the archaeologist quickly notices,

“I take it that he’s the reason you’re so mad,” Dr. Cain notifies him. Sigma turns his head, clearly he was mistaken. He’s not mad, he’s angry, “It was the most brutal battle I’ve ever been in. That bastard nearly destroyed me, I don’t know why I ordered the hunters to bring him in for research,” Sigma spat. Cain doesn’t look back, “Language, son,” 

“I apologize. I’m just… too angry to deal with it right now,” he angrily spoke, he tried crossing his arms, but Cain held it firmly. The old man is strong, despite his appearance of a weak tree branch. “Sigma, it’s alright. You can only thank god that you’re alive. Especially when you can learn from your mistakes, it’s what makes you more experienced. More skilled in your field to be exact,” Sigma gripped his injured thigh as a response, “You call that as a mistake? You call your arm being mindlessly ripped off is a mistake? You call having your leg broken a mistake? You call your head being in contact with a metal pipe is a fucking mistake? I don’t know about you, Father, but I assure you, I had to stitch my skin to my goddamn fucking armor! I couldn’t walk straight!”

Cain looks at him now, “Language,” he told him sternly. Now his father is giving him the death glare, just great. 

“You’ve learned, didn’t you? The scars, the arm, the pipe. When you informed me of the maverick having some kind of shocking point, you did mention smashing his forehead gem, correct?” Cain asked him politely, Sigma sighs deeply, “Yes. I did. But I was never meant to look this way. Not to the civilians. Not to the Hunters. Not to X,” he retorted. Cain stops for a while and then chuckles, his voice croaking, “What? What’s so funny?” Sigma questions innocently. Cain grabs his shoulder gently, “My son, you’re going to be alright. You were still standing amongst the battle of the red maverick, and while most soldiers would fall, you stood your ground. That isn’t humiliation, that’s a heroic duty. I’m proud of you, Sigma,” 

Cain adds, “Oh, your arm is fixed now. Aside from the scars, they seemed very permanent on your face. But I think people won’t mind it. It shows off a really cool super marine soldier kind of stability, you know?” Sigma’s anger subsides, and smiles a little, “You’re very fond of those archaic films, father,” he chided as the reploid attempts to stand up, Cain laughs loudly, “You should watch one with me, I promise you, it’ll be worth your while,” Sigma nearly falls down as he says this, and Cain helps him stand up, his legs a bit wobbly. After a few minutes of walking in circles, the commander was able to walk normally. And, surprisingly, The doctor hugs the colossal man. 

“I love you. I know this is coming from a weary old man like myself, but, I’m glad I created you. You’re the best son an archeologist could find,” Cain sighed, he was very happy. Sigma didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t sure if he was programmed to hug anyone, so the commander awkwardly put his large hands on the older man's back. He blushed a little. “I… thank you, Father. I’m going back to the base now,” Cain let go of his embrace as Sigma told him this. Chuckling a little bit.

However, X suddenly barged in through the lab unexpectedly. He was carrying the same maverick from the abandoned facility, but the blue man seemed to be in stress. Not him. Not that red idiot, blonde, maniac. Whatever he is, “Dr. Cain, I’m sorry to interrupt you, but it’s an emergency. Can you please help Zero?” 

Oh, his name. The name X came up with. Zero. It’s kind of a weird name, but Sigma believes that whatever makes X happy, everyone is happy. Except Vile. He’s never happy. But aside from that, the Zero person is in X’s arms, holding him in alarm. Something else must’ve happened to him. “Alright then. Let me have a look and we’ll see his problem,” to which X responds with a yes. The blue man then gently sets Zero to the same recharger bay Sigma was in, so he’s taking his favorite spot? Sigma shakes his head internally.

“I’ll be leaving now, goodbye,” Sigma informs the two, Cain looks back at his son, who’s starting to head through the door. The archeologist asks the reploid one more time, “Sigma?”, the reploid turns around. Cain smiles crookedly, “Take them down, son,” he said as he gave him a thumbs up.

Sigma nods, “I will, father,” and he walks out of the lab, a keen intent of fulfilling his request.

————-

The memories flooded in like a tsunami. Cain really did love him, didn’t he? That’s why his ghost called out Sigma from the dead once more, to meet him. Cain's skeleton. He’s too late. The hot tears are still on his face, dripping down his chin and onto his dusty forgotten robe. Sigma kept hugging him for dear life, he felt sorry about it. His stomach and his chest hurt so much from the guilt. Sigma really wished he could come back and apologize, so he wouldn’t have to carry all of his sins on his back anymore. Oh god, why did it have to be him? 

The only logical way is to give him a proper burial, outside of his lab. His only household. It’s the proper way. It’s the best way. Sigma looks down upon his father’s skeleton, to him, it was only a husk imitating Cain. A vessel. But it had his clothes. Torn and dusty. He needs to stitch them. But how…?

Ciel, she’s gotta have some, or maybe her soldiers? What about the Neo Arcadians? No, hell no. Sigma wouldn’t trust them at all. They aren’t good people. They just kill for sport. He sniffs, and inhales shakily. The anxiety got in his brain again. He doesn’t like it. But, it’ll have to suffice. Sigma will have to move on.

As Sigma stepped outside of the Maverick Hunter base, with his father’s skeleton in his arms, many of the men in berets and in cloaks started to stare at him. Some still organized weapons and brought in cargo. They judged him silently, to which a commander came out of another broken down building, a bank, Sigma remembers X going there a lot. He too locked eyes with the former maverick, but he didn’t speak. Sigma mindlessly walked away from the suspicious group, and he noticed Ciel running towards him, noticing his ruined leg. “You broke your leg and ruined your back, how?” The woman asked as she knelt down and touched his numb knee.

Sigma stuttered, “I fell,”. Ciel glares at him like a disappointed mother, “You’re a combat reploid, that means you are strong. Stronger than me, falling isn’t nothing to you. Either you’re too old or too stupid to know where you’re going,” she tells him. Sigma is taken aback, but he doesn’t get mad. Ciel is telling the truth, and it hurts. Sometimes, “Earlier, I was flying from Neo Arcadia, when I got shot down and crashed into the highway. My leg got broken, but I popped it back. My glider wasn’t in the same condition,” he says quietly. 

Ciel hums, and she takes a look at Cain's skeleton, “So this is your father, I’m sorry,” she says with sorrow. Ciel clenches her tiny fist, “I know how it feels, to lose someone you love,”

“You don’t seem like it,” Sigma replied, “Who did you lose,” Ciel nods, and she smiles. “I’d rather not talk about it, sometimes it makes me feel different,”

Sigma holds Cain tighter, “Oh, I’m sorry,” Ciel smiles brightly at him, “That’s alright, I moved on and that’s something everyone does, right? Aside from that, I’ll fix your leg for you, follow me,” Sigma obliges and follows his old friend.

—————-

He hissed and groaned in pain as the girl twisted and turned the inner bolts of his leg. Sigma clutching the medical table as Ciel stitches his skin together. Tiredly breathing, sweating, and sore, Ciel walks up to face him, “I’ve found out something very interesting about you,” she told him, an informative glint in her blue eyes. “What is it,” Sigma says, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He’s still in pain, especially since she also fixed his back. Both were inside some kind of medical tent.

“You’re hollow,” she said, clasping her hands, “I noticed that your inner joints and your skeleton is thinner than an average reploid. I wonder if it has to do with your revivals,” Sigma frowned, so that’s why he's weak, it’s because he’s hollow. “Is that why I was able to break my leg so easily?”

Ciel scratches the back of her blonde hair, “In a way, yes. It’s why you’re also very light. A combat reploid like you is generally heavier,” Sigma leans down, the skeleton of Cain was in a nearby chair, she insisted that it’d be outside, but he wanted his skeleton to be close to him before the burial happens. Still, Sigma made sure his father was in his sight. 

A female soldier wearing a green beret and a long skirt opened the doors of the tent, she breathed heavily, “Ciel, we found a broken down glider in one of the abandoned highways. It seems to be of Neo Arcadian technology,” she spoke firmly, oh, it’s his glider. Sigma speaks in a stern voice, “That’s mine, I got it from Neo Arcadia,” 

“Oh?” Ciel asks, and Sigma nods, “I don’t know how to fix it,” he yawns. Ciel ignores his last statement, focusing on the intent on why he seemed very tired, “Sigma, you’re more tired than when we first met. Have you gotten any sleep?” The blonde questions him, “I have, but I’ve gotten nightmares, I don’t need it anyway,” He attempted to stand up, but Ciel placed her hand on his battered chest, “What are you doing? I need to go. Your people obviously don’t want me here,” Sigma says. Ciel shook her head, “Sleep, you need it. I’ll bring you an energy tank in the morning,”

Sigma nearly got angry, “Didn’t you hear what I said? I don’t need it. Now I’ll be leaving, I have to bury him,” but Ciel still keeps her hand there, unmoving. “Bury him tomorrow. You’ve already come a long way,” Ciel whispers. The former maverick exhales deeply, laying back down, ignoring his sore and pained back. The woman smiles softly, and brings up a blanket from one of the boxes from the other side of the tent. She then tries to cover him up, but Sigma grabs the long cloth and wraps it around himself, “Don’t baby me. I’m not a child,” he said.

Ciel chuckles, “You’re acting like one,” and she pats his head gently. Sigma huffed as his friend turned off the light. Well, she’s certainly better than Dr. Weil. And Omega. And that Lumine copy. “Good Night,” Sigma says to her quietly, and Ciel says the same before finally leaving. 

Sigma looks at Cain's skeleton again, sitting in the corner, a blanket covering him as well. He smiles a little before closing his eyes. “Good night, father,” Sigma mumbles as sleep takes over him. He wishes his consciousness won’t let it be a nightmare. He begs to god. Let him go through this night, for once.

(Bababooey - Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma: wow my dad do be vibin  
> Cain: *vibin*  
> Ciel: ur dad is dead  
> Sigma: shush he vibin
> 
> Sigma: fuck  
> Cain: HOOOO LANGUAGE *summons the demons from hell*  
> Sigma: :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE? THINK AGAIN!

Sigma was very surprised at his movement of limbs only until he felt sore the moment he started to run. From then on, he only resorted to fast walking and gliding as his only speed. He had a good sleep with no nightmares, thank god, but he did wake up feeling extremely nauseous. It was until then that he bolted out from the tent he was in and vomited in the back of an abandoned, broken down building in the middle of the night, only to be seen by a random man in a green beret and informing Ciel of what he saw. After Ciel ran scans, she came to the conclusion that Sigma was actually too weak and too old, as well as too hollow to be actually functioning. As a great addition, Sigma is also weak from the impact the maverick virus had on him, but somehow, a small and dormant part of it resides within his programming. 

The past few months since he’d been with Ciel had been extremely difficult, the so called Resistance, as well as Phantom and Fefnir’s Neo Arcadian forces agreed that they’d work together and exploit the abandoned Abel City for it’s exotic resources. It made Sigma mad, but as much as Ciel had no choice, he also obliged just for the sake of ripping off another arm. He didn’t like the angry one nor the ninja one however, so Sigma made sure he’d stay away and be with the girl or by himself in the Maverick Hunter headquarters. And sometimes in Cain’s Lab.

He’d often carry his father’s skeleton around, exploring the city, walking through the highways, although most informed him that it was a skeleton wearing a blue robe, Sigma didn’t care. He already knew but he just couldn’t let it go. Most of his days were spent sleeping on the medical table of the lab, sitting down on the floor of the headquarters, attempting to feed Cain with whatever Sigma could find. Leaves, gasoline, even concrete, although he didn’t know what humans ate or drank, he tried his best. Cain may be dead in his eyes, but he isn’t dead in his heart. And soon rumors got out about Sigma and his decision to properly bury him. 

Most of the men and women from both militaries were cautious of Sigma as they feared he’d kill them all, or infect them. But he didn’t, he felt bad about it, ashamed to be exact. However it didn’t stop him from at least helping the others with some minor problems. Soon, he became tired and more tired. Sigma assumed he was going to drop dead, although Ciel did give him more energy tanks to keep himself functional. She was a very nice girl, despite being human. Often taking care of him and the others of her organization, he wonders why Ciel caused a dictation, but he guesses that wasn’t the first time a human did that. Unless she killed millions of people much like Sigma did.

“It was unexpected,” She said in a serious manner, “I didn’t know,” Ciel looked upon him as she sat down next to him. The skeleton of Cain on a random chair, limping as usual. 

“Humans do many unexpected things, stupid unexpected things,” he replied, which somehow got a chuckle out of her. “I guess that’s why you’ve rebelled,” Ciel says. Sigma took out a cigarette one of the resistance cadets gave him, apparently it helped with stress, or so he thought. He lit it up with a match and smoked into the night sky, Ciel looked up at the stars. 

“I’ve always wondered what it was like. To be in space, I mean,” the blonde blurted, “Do… you know what it’s like?” Sigma took a long drag of his cigarette, and breathed it out, “I know I was on the moon at some point during the rebellion,” he told her. Ciel looked at him with some adoration in his eyes. “But I can’t remember much. I just woke up there and thought of Cain, and then I came here,” 

“I see,” She said, “Do you remember anything before you were a maverick?” Sigma smiled a little, but it immediately dropped. “I was the commander of the maverick hunters, I led many units to victory. Cain, my creator, would always support me within every fiber of his being. But I somehow got infected, and well, here we are,” he laughed as he took another drag, “I guess I was meant to be a maverick, after all that I’ve done in my life,” 

Ciel took a moment to comprehend this, and managed to feel a little bad about him. The man, responsible for so many years of torment, was only a used puppet for their dirty deeds. She truly feels sorry for him. She almost felt guilty for telling him about the dormant part of the virus in his programming. “You remind me of Cain,” Sigma says, “You’re like a reincarnation of him, except you’re younger,” Ciel was surprised at his words, she’s not even a descendant of him at all. “Thanks,” she blushed lightly. 

“What do you plan to do with him?” She asked. Sigma sighed quietly, “I’ll bury him in front of the lab, it’s always been his home,” he answered. Putting out the cigarette with the bottom end of his boot, he walked over to the chair to grab his father and head over to the labs, but Ciel blurted out, “Wait,” 

“I’m not one for affection, but,” she cut her words as she hugged him tight, Sigma didn’t know how to respond to it, so he just patted her head until she was done. “It’s called a hug, by the way,”

“I know,” he replied. And he watched her leave into the night.

——————- - 

  
  


The burial was an emotional rollercoaster. He cried a lot, it seems, although it seemed like he ran out of tears. Some watched as he sobbed in front of his grave, and although it had been days since he’s done it. He still cries. Wishing to at least spend some time with Cain when he was alive. It wasn’t pleasant, but Ciel was there for him at least. Rubbing his shoulders tenderly as he sobbed in his knees. He continued crying when he slept, to the point where he ran out of tears. She kept hugging Sigma whenever no one was around or when he was exploring the ruins of the city. Despite her commanding demeanor, Ciel was still too young and still too innocent to even lead such a force. She’s as innocent as that brown haired woman Zero once loved. But at least Ciel is smart. He wonders where she comes from, if she wasn’t a reincarnation of Cain. 

However, just as he was going to explore again, one of the Neo-Arcadian soldiers interfered, he looked very scruffy, “Maverick, Captain Fefnir wishes to speak with you immediately,” Sigma only looked at him, but nodded nonetheless. The soldier spoke again, “I will lead you to him, follow me,” 

They both had travelled a long while, the heat only making it worse, but Sigma noticed the hardworking reploids marching and guarding their base. Some were drunk and some were fighting each other, though. What a lousy military, Sigma knows he led a good one back then. However, his eyes caught Fefnir interrupting their little moment, shouting at them with fervor, “What the hell are you drifters doing?!” he yelled, and without a response, the lazy reploids immediately worked their specific jobs. That voice of his reminded him of Vile again. Weird. 

And then the angry boy with one arm spotted him with the soldier, and ran towards him. Fefnir looked very mad, he wondered why. “You’ve caused a lot of problems for Neo-Arcadia, Maverick. Especially with Weil,” Sigma isn’t surprised with how he faced Neo-Arcadia, but he didn’t even do anything to that human. But the fire ant went on, “And don’t think you can get away with cutting off my arm you… you jackanape!” Sigma was taken aback.

“Not my fault you were there,” He said, “And I’m not an ape,” Sigma crossed his arms, although he was a little sarcastic, Fefnir kind of deserved it. He growled with the utmost anger, and tried punching Sigma in the arm with his other hand, surprisingly, Fefnir only touched it. He started looking very calm now, how strange. “I know you’re weak, It’d be a waste of time to beat you up,” he grinned, “Plus, you most likely don’t know how to fight, so I’m taking this as a win,” Fefnir snickered, and he started to walk back to his base, but Sigma talked up to him, “Even though I killed a dozen of your men and cut off your arm?” 

Fefnir stopped walking and looked back, “A series of lucky events. Oh, and my brother Phantom wants to talk to you immediately, he’s inside the base. Go there yourself,” he said, and walked again. Well, what a low move. Wasn’t Fefnir supposed to be the angry fire ant? Oh well. The soldier was still there to escort him, but he simply walked away from Sigma. How nice. 

Shaking his head out of all thoughts, Sigma made his way inside the Neo-Arcadian base, finding Phantom heading to his office while Fefnir talked to one of the soldiers, it looked eerily similar to Weil’s lab, but with fewer people and it was lighter. He managed to make his way to his offices without disturbing the reploids in their work. Phantom was reading a scroll as he sat on an extremely comfortable couch that had a peculiar looking symbol on it, Sigma assumes it’s a Neo-Arcadian insignia. He’s not weirded out. “I was told to speak with you,” he said calmly. Phantom smiled as he put the scroll on the side of his couch, and began writing on a rectangular piece of metal, “I apologize for my brother’s anger, he’s still bitter about your fight with them. That’s good writing,” he said as he wrote, “Where is it do you come from, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sigma’s eyes lowered. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” He said. Phantom smirked, tightening his scarf in the process. “Then why come here, only to find a corpse?” The ninja looked at him this time.

“To repent for all of my sins and to find peace with my father ” Sigma spoke quietly. Phantom brows rose up behind his mask. “‘Peace with your father’?” He asked, and then laughed. He laughed for a good ten seconds before leaning back on his soft couch, “We will be helping the resistance in resources and finding a way back home. However, we will take you with us in order to meet Master X in a more sophisticated manner, the same goes to Ciel,” he said, Sigma didn’t know Ciel had to come. Sigma revolted, “Wouldn’t you bring back a human hostage to your city?” Phantom smiled at him, “That explains your oblivious demeanor, you may report back to that human girl’s organization. But know this, Sigma. This will be the last time we will be friendly with you. You will oblige on our terms. The flight is on board for tomorrow. That is all,” 

Sigma’s lips tightened, “The same goes to you, ninja,” and he turned back, leaving the base for good. The soldiers kept their stance and Fefnir was nowhere to be found.

Master X sounds oddly similar to the man he saw in Neo-Arcadia.

———-

  
  


“That’s what he told me,” Sigma said to the soldiers as he sat down, stitching some kind of cloth together. The tent didn’t have a lot of people inside, but some were trying to get in. One of them, a young human named Alouette, asked a question, “What must we do about this? Do we have to work with them?” Sigma stopped at his little activity and sighed, “I don’t know. I’m not fit for this type of thing anymore. I’m confused as to why the Neo-Arcadians wanted me to talk to them,” He said to them, Ciel heard the commotion and went inside the tent, she didn’t know what to think of it either. “I can only give advice and information for now,” and he kept resuming his stitching. Remembering the pattern Ciel told him to follow.

“Then why must Ciel go with you?” Alouette asked again, but Ciel intervened, “X and I don’t have much friendly history together. But if it’s a meeting of peace then I’ll report to him,” she said to her soldiers, “I have to end this conflict for good,” 

“Conflict?” Sigma asked her. And she turned to look at him, the blonde slowly nodded shamefully, “Master X was my magnum opus, I created him to perfectly lead the city just like the original X did before he sacrificed himself. I didn’t know a dictatorship with Weil would happen,” she told him, Sigma didn’t say anything else. Ciel sighed, “That’s why I have to stop this before it ends to hell. Before Omega or Weil ruins it,” 

“Mr. Sigma, please don’t take it too seriously,” Alouette said, “My sister didn’t know any better,” she hugged her plushie tightly as she looked at the towering man sitting down. Sigma then says, “Mistakes happen to anyone. Even reploids. But Master X or whatever his name is did not look peaceful like the original. Ciel, you may be his creator but don’t listen to his requests,” he stands up and heads outside before saying, “I don’t want you to die by the hands of your kid. Phantom says we will have to go to the city tomorrow,” Ciel nods as Sigma left, and Alouette hugged her, dropping her plushie. And the Soldiers were dumbfounded. The older reploid didn’t know he let go of his cloth.

The outside night was very clear, the bright moon shined dimly as he stood outside the Maverick Hunter Base. Crumbling and threatening to fall everytime Sigma strolls inside, heading out the back where most of the vehicles and aircrafts used to drive out and save the day. Sigma missed those days for some reason, and he crossed his arms nervously. He heard a soft voice, “You know you could always do it yourself, Sigma,” it said. He turned around, and it was X, the one wearing a robe. The original one that told him no. He stood right behind him.

“As soon as you enter the other one’s quarters you will have to fight him. You are but one man who has died multiple times. This will be your last one, count on it,” X said. Sigma looked out into the moon again, “I have to report to him, I have no choice,” he said, his poncho giving his upper body a warm feeling, “I was hoping you’d attack them, so that any of my children would have cut your head off to put an end to your misery,”

“The moon shines. X, do you remember a night like this?” He asked him. 

“When you were still a heinous maverick,” he answered, Sigma spoke again, “Then why is this war still going on? Why have you sacrificed yourself for the betterment of the people?” 

X glared at him, “Typical. You still think like a child. I sacrificed myself so that my children will put out the flames. Copy X, Omega and Dr. Weil is only feeding the flames,” he said, Sigma pouted at his answer, “You must tell the Guardians Copy X’s demeanors, he will make the situation worse!” He yelled. X yelled at him back, “Silence, Maverick! How dare you tell me this, when you never helped at all. I cannot tell them what is right and wrong. They grow up to what their beliefs are. How can you even help when you were the one that has started this?!”

“I don’t know. But at least Ciel will help,” he said, and X laughed, “Ah ha ha! How? Will you side with the Resistance and fight the Neo-Arcadians?” He interrogated, and Sigma answered, “No. It will only feed the flames, just like you said,”

X’s eyes softened, but his angry glare still held, “There is nothing you can do, Maverick. Now leave this base,” 

Sigma only walked away. Ignoring his conversation with his old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X: ha ur a kid lul  
> Sigma: ur kids are kids  
> X: SHUUT UPPPP

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing this chapter: walk, you dumbass  
> Sigma, falling to the ground: no


End file.
